He Changed My World
by Min Zucker
Summary: [End Sequel is up!] Park Jimin awalnya yakin dirinya lurus, tapi tiba-tiba kaki kecil Min Yoongi yang putih mulus menggoyahkan seluruh orientasinya meski ia sudah tahu bahwa Min Yoongi memiliki gender yang sama. MinYoon/YoonMin fanfiction, slight!TaeKook. seme!Jimin, uke!Yoongi. romance and myb lil bit humor.
1. Chapter 1

_© crownacre, 2016_

 **HE CHANGED MY WORLD**

 _Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi fanfiction_

Romance | M rated | Chaptered

 _ **everything in the story is mine except the cast  
don't like one or all of the story? don't read.**_

Bagi Jimin tidak ada yang lebih menarik daripada perempuan dengan bibir penuh godaan, wajah dengan garis mengagumkan, tubuh molek menggoda, dan apapun yang pantas mendapat pujian dengan tatapan memuja. Ia begitu mengagumi keindahan ciptaan Tuhan yang dengan tulus membuat pemandangan semenarik itu.

Hingga suatu hari ia datang ke kedai langganannya dan menemukan seorang pelayan dengan seragam normal kedai itu namun berpotongan rambut pendek membelakanginya, tengah menyerahkan pesanan orang ke meja. Jimin berdecak kagum pada kaki putih mulus yang kecil dan terlihat begitu menarik, ia bersiul lirih sambil menyenggol lengan sahabatnya Taehyung dengan mata menyala seperti serigala kelaparan. Jimin penasaran bagaimana wajah gadis pemilik kaki begitu menarik dan pinggang kecil yang terlihat pas dalam genggaman tangannya, Jimin tidak bisa berhenti berpikir kotor meski rambut pelayan itu begitu pendek seperti laki-laki—pasti orang itu _tomboy_. Jimin mencoba mencari tempat terdekat dengan kasir dan berharap bisa melihat wajah si gadis menarik itu, sialnya ia hanya terus mendapati punggung sedaritadi.

Ia memanggil pelayan, berharap orang itu yang akan datang. Tapi nasib tidak sedang baik padanya, justru seorang pelayan dengan rambut panjang dan mata bulan sabit yang menghampirinya. Sama-sama menarik, hanya saja yang Jimin inginkan adalah si gadis _tomboy_ dengan kaki mulus yang menarik hatinya sejak awal masuk.

Jimin berbisik, mengatakan pada sang pelayan untuk memanggilkan seorang pelayan lain dengan rambut pendek dan mendapati anggukan dari gadis berambut panjang yang berarti ia akan mengabulkannya.

Benar saja, pelayan dengan kaki putih mulus yang menarik hatinya itu memang semengagumkan bayangannya. Matanya sendu dengan sorot mata tajam yang menarik, bibir tipis namun penuh godaan minta dikecup, dan hidung mungil. Karena semua itu Jimin setengah mati menahan diri karena pemandangan yang ia dapatkan begitu menggoda.

"Jangan menatapiku seperti seorang cabul," gadis itu bersuara ketus, nyaris membuat Jimin berpikir bahwa yang ia dapatkan adalah tipe _tsundere_ yang bakal susah ditaklukan. Bukan masalah tentunya, itu justru semakin menarik. "Maaf harus menghancurkan pikiran kotormu, tapi aku bergender sama sepertimu," begitu lanjut gadis itu sambil memberi sorot mata menakutkan dan meletakkan pulpen dalam genggamannya kasar ke meja agar bisa digunakan untuk menulis pesanan.

Tentu saja Jimin terkejut, ia sadar suara yang ia dengan jelas adalah suara laki-laki, lebih berat daripada suara yang ia miliki. Ia bahkan menemukan jakun yang menyakinkan dirinya bahwa suara berat itu memang berasal dari tenggorokan gadis itu. "Tunggu, maaf—kau bukan perempuan?"

"Bukan," gadis—atau mungkin lelaki dengan tubuh mungil yang menggoda otak Jimin untuk memikirkan banyak hal kotor itu menjawab tenang, setenang air di danau namun bercampur kesal juga. "Ini hanya ide gila pemilik kedai karena aku kalah bermain. Jadi berhentilah berpikir kotor tentangku, aku jelas bukan gadis."

Jimin terkesiap, merasa ragu dan mulai memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya dari atas ke bawah dan kembali ke atas. Terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang lelaki, bahkan wajahnya terlihat begitu menggoda semacam artis seksi yang tengah naik daun —jika Jimin tidak salah ingat bernama Chaerin— dengan aura sedikit lebih _lugu_. "Kau seperti artis yang sering aku lihat di televisi dan gendernya perempuan."

"Oh astaga, apa suaraku kurang lelaki? Sial," yang tengah berdiri menggerutu, matanya jelas menunjukkan rasa kesal yang tidak ada niatan untuk ditutupi. "Cepat tulis pesananmu."

Mereka berdua —Taehyung dan Jimin— dengan segera menulis pesanan mereka di kertas yang disediakan lalu mengulurkannya pada si pelayan kedai. Yang diberi uluran pulpen dan kertas itu meraihnya kasar lalu berbalik dengan langkah yang sejak awal memang tidak anggun.

"Yoongi," suara seseorang dari dalam ruangan dengan tulisan _staff only_ membuat lelaki dengan pakaian pelayan perempuan itu menoleh, memberi tatapan mematikan yang entah kenapa justru membuat Jimin yang sedang memperhatikan berdecak kagum—tatapannya begitu menggoda.

Jimin pikir orang yang memanggil itu baru saja menyebut nama si lelaki dengan pakaian pelayan, jadi ia simpulkan nama lelaki itu adalah Yoongi.

Jimin mengerang kesal, entah kenapa hatinya jadi panas setelah orang yang memanggil nama Yoongi itu merangkul pinggang sempit yang menggoda otak Jimin untuk menyentuhnya dan meremasnya lembut. Apalagi setelah orang itu berbisik dan tertawa yang membuat wajah ditekuk Yoongi jadi makin kusun namun menunjukkan ekspresi lega juga. Mereka berjalan ringan menuju ruangan _staff only_ itu yang lagi-lagi membuat Jimin merasa sedih pemandangannya berakhir begitu saja.

"Kau berminat menjadi belok?" Taehyung menginterupsi, menyadarkan Jimin dari rasa kesal dan sedihnya karena orang yang diperhatikan sudah menghilang ditelan pintu ruangan _staff only_.

"Belok?" Jimin membeo, merasa aneh dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan sahabatnya.

Yang berada dihadapan Jimin terkekeh kecil, matanya mengerling pada pintu yang menjadi objek korban tatapan aneh sahabatnya. "Jelas sekali kau menyukai Yoongi- _sunbae_."

"Yoongi- _sunbae_?" Untuk kesekian kalinya Jimin seperti orang bodoh karena hanya mampu membeo oleh pernyataan aneh Taehyung.

"Dia _sunbae_ kita kalau kau tidak tahu," senyum bodoh khas Taehyung mengiringi kalimat yang belum selesai. "Dia ada di jurusan seni musik. Orang yang kau cemburui itu si pemilik kedai ini, namanya Seokjin yang juga _sunbae_ kita. Lagipula tidak sepantasnya kau cemburu, Seokjin- _sunbae_ itu _bottom_."

Hampir saja Jimin tersedak ludahnya sendiri, entah kenapa kalimat yang sahabatnya lontarkan terdengar begitu konyol dan aneh. Memangnya dia peduli dengan _top_ dan _bottom_? Dunia ini harusnya berisi pria dan wanita, bukan atas dan bawah. "Jangan mengajakku membahas dunia gilamu, aku cukup menjadi pendengar setiamu tentang Jeon Jungkook yang susah kau dapatkan."

"Wow, _man_ , aku pikir kau jadi mau mencoba belok karena melihat Yoongi- _sunbae_ yang membuatmu susah berkedip tadi."

"Kalau aku melihatnya dengan pakaian laki-laki, pasti aku hanya akan meliriknya, kok."

Sialnya pernyataan Jimin tidak bekerja dengan baik karena saat matanya menangkap seseorang dengan kaos putih polos, celana _jeans_ abu-abu, dan converse _sneakers_ warna merah gelap keluar dari ruangan _staff only_. Itu Yoongi dengan rambut hitamnya yang jadi lebih lelaki daripada sebelumnya karena dihiasi bando. Jimin tidak bisa untuk tidak melihat orang itu, terkagum karena aura memesona masih saja memancar dari sana layaknya seorang tokoh idola.

Taehyung penasaran kenapa sahabatnya jadi begitu menggelikan dan menemukan sosok Yoongi yang harus ia akui jadi lebih menarik daripada dengan pakaian pelayan perempuan—tentu saja karena dia seorang belok. "Matamu mengatakan kau tertarik, Park Jimin."

Jimin mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia masih normal dan mencoba menonton sebuah vidio kotor agar otaknya teralihkan. Ia kepanasan setelahnya, mencoba memuaskan hasratnya tapi sesuatu sialan justru membawa wajah manis Yoongi ke dalam kegiatannya. Awalnya mencoba menahan diri, tapi bayangan ini itu tentang si manis di kedai langganannya membuat otaknya tidak bisa diajak kerja sama dengan harga diri tinggi milik Jimin. Ia membebaskan hasrat dengan Yoongi sebagai orang dalam otaknya.

Tidak, bagi Jimin dirinya tidak boleh belok karena ia adalah satu-satunya yang lurus diantara kedua sahabatnya. Ia tidak keberatan dengan orang belok, tapi ia keberatan jika dirinya yang belok.

Karena merasa frustasi dan perlu menyelesaikan masalah orientasinya, ia menghubungi Taehyung dan meminta orang itu mendengarkan curahan hatinya. Ia harus meyakinkan dirinya apa dia sekarang belok atau tidak, dan jika memang hasilnya positif ia bisa mengatasinya sesegera mungkin.

"Apa kau serindu itu padaku sampai baru saja bertemu tadi lalu sudah menelepon?" Taehyung bertanya sarkastis, ia kesal juga harus terus berurusan dengan Jimin.

Jimin mendengus keras mendengar pernyataan percaya diri sahabatnya. "Yoongi- _sunbae_ , kenapa aku jadi kehilangan orientasi begini karena dia?"

"Huh? Aah… biar aku tebak. Kau baru saja melakukan kegiatan _itu_ dan Yoongi- _sunbae_ masuk ke pikiranmu?"

"Sialnya iya."

"Wow," Taehyung menggumam kagum. "Belum pernah aku menemukan yang semudah itu jadi belok karena seseorang, kupikir kau memang punya potensi belok sejak awal."

"Apa kau berpikir aku sudah belok? Tapi aku tadi menonton—dan tetap suka payudara yang penuh dan menggantung menggoda!" Erangan frustasi lolos dari bibir Jimin.

"Berhenti membicarakan hal menjijikkan seperti itu," Taehyung mendesis merasa risih. "Jadi sekarang apa rencanamu?"

"Aku harus mencoba berhenti, 'kan?"

"Yoongi- _sunbae_ juga belok, loh. Kau yakin? Aku bisa membantumu menda—"

"Hentikan itu, bodoh," Jimin berteriak dengan suara frustasi. "Aku harus tetap lurus!"

"Kau melukai hatiku, Park Jimin. Padahal tadi aku sudah sangat senang kau mau mencoba belok, setidaknya nanti merasakan hal semenyenangkan apa yang aku rasakan."

Jimin terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang orientasinya yang menyukai seseorang karena Yoongi, ia merasa konyol hanya karena melihat kaki mulus itu dan wajahnya yang cantik menggoda. Tiap detiknya otaknya jadi gila tidak keruan membayangkan tubuh kurus itu ada dalam rangkulannya atau bahkan di bawahnya—oh astaga bahkan Jimin belum pernah membayangkan hal sekotor ini dengan perempuan yang seksi di luar sana. "Sudahlah Tae, biar aku pikirkan," Jimin mematikan ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk tidur daripada sibuk memikirkan orientasinya yang gila.

.

"Jimin?" Suara seseorang membuat Jimin mengerjap, matanya mengedar mencoba mencari siapa yang memanggilnya. Saat matanya menemukan seseorang dengan wajah tidak asing, ia setengah memekik. Itu Yoongi… dengan senyum menggoda kini melangkah menghampirinya.

"S- _sunbae_ ,"Jimin jelas terkejut menemukan seseorang yang kata Taehyung adalah _sunbae_ mereka kini tengah menatap dengan senyuman yang membuat pertahanannya siap runtuh kapan saja dan sudah merangkak naik ke kasurnya. 'Apa-apaan ini?' Jerit batin Jimin merasa tertekan dengan kehadiran Yoongi di kamarnya.

"Kau tergoda karena melihat kakiku, 'kan?" Yoongi bersuara lebih rendah beberapa oktaf daripada sebelumnya, terdengar makin menggoda dan membuat tubuh Jimin merinding.

Matanya memperhatikan sosok Yoongi yang kini duduk di pahanya, menatapnya seperti kucing melihat daging panggang yang menggoda. Ia menemukan Yoongi dengan kemeja putih polos yang terlihat kebesaran dan kaki terpampang jelas tanpa balutan apapun, terlalu menggoda dan Jimin ragu bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak sesak napas.

Tanpa sadar Jimin membawa tangannya turun, menyentuh paha putih yang terpampang jelas seolah menantangnya dan mengatainya jika ia tidak juga menyentuh paha itu. Jimin meringis, merasakan hal yang luar biasa indah pada syaraf di ujung jarinya. Seperti bayangannya, apa yang ia pegang terasa begitu lembut. Mati-matian ia menahan diri agar tidak mendesis kagum.

"U–ughh, kenapa hanya di elus sepelan itu?" Suara Yoongi terdengar seperti rengekan, seolah meminta gerakan lebih dari jemari Jimin yang menyentuhnya ragu. Yoongi membawa tangan itu agar menyentuhnya dengan seluruh tangannya dan membuat desahan lirih lolos dari bibirnya karena rasa panas itu menyentuh paha dalamnya.

Jimin terkesiap, tapi refleknya justru meremas paha kecil Yoongi dan membuat sang empunya mendesah lebih menggoda. Sekarang otak Jimin benar-benar berkabut, semuanya gelap dan dirinya seakan siap menerkam Yoongi kapan saja.

Ia mencoba menahan dengan mengigit bibirnya, tapi saat kecupan ringan dari si kulit pucat semuanya runtuh. Bibirnya bergerak cepat, melumat dan mengulum terus bibir tipis yang penuh itu. Lidahnya tidak kalah aktif, bergerak dengan pintar selicin belut dalam lumpur untuk menghabisi seluruh isi mulut Yoongi setelah puas dengan kegiatan di bibirnya. Yoongi mendesah keras sambil meremas pakaian Jimin, sementara yang sudah membanting tubuh kurus itu ke kasur sibuk dengan dengungan dan mengeluarkan beberapa deraman tipis karena terlalu menikmati ciumannya.

Tautan bibir mereka terlepas setelah Jimin menyadari udara mulai sulit diraih, ia menarik napas banyak-banyak sambil menatapi wajah memerah Yoongi yang bibirnya terbuka untuk mencari udara. Indah sekali, Jimin bahkan berdecak dan terkagum pada pemandangan di hadapannya. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi merah Yoongi, mengelusnya dengan sayang dan mendaratkan banyak kecupan pada wajah itu.

"Miliki aku, Jimin-ah," godaan itu makin besar dan Jimin siap berbelok jika yang ia dapati adalah yang seindah Yoongi.

"Park Jimin, bangun kau kutu ranjang!" Suara teriakan Taehyung tiba-tiba mengusik pendengarannya. Jimin mengerjap, mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi dan mengingat beberapa detik lalu ia masih berada di atas Yoongi dengan tatapan—

oh, astaga!

Jimin menyibak selimutnya pelan dan menemukan dirinya dalam kondisi _parah_. Taehyung yang ada di ambang pintu mengerut, bingung dengan mata Jimin yang mendelik aneh. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya ingin tahu.

Tanpa menjawab apapun Jimin langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan bercermin. "Mimpi basah karena laki-laki?!"

 **To Be Continued.**

HAHAHAHA sebenernya bikin ini karena iseng. Lihat Yoongi yang dapet hukuman buat pake baju maid di sebuah kedai dan trus ngegumam _hiphop is died_ terus-terusan bikin ketawa dan akhirnya muncul ide ini. Dadakan banget, buru-buru aku buat sebelum lupa dan berharap bisa dapet tanggapan memuaskan.

Aku tunggu review ngelewatin angka 10 dan bisa aku pertimbangkan buat lanjutin ini. Tapi kalau tanggepannya ga memuaskan… mungkin kelanjutannya bakal aku simpen sendiri hahaha

Jadi, review please?


	2. Chapter 2

_© crownacre, 2016_

 **HE CHANGED MY WORLD**

 _Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi fanfiction_

Romance | M rated | Chaptered

 _ **everything in the story is mine except the cast  
don't like one or all of the story? don't read.**_

"Tunggu, apa?!" Taehyung memekik setengah heboh, tawanya tidak bisa ditahan meski wajah sahabatnya terlihat ditekuk tidak suka. Ia memegang perutnya untuk menahan gelaknya, tapi sialnya cerita Jimin tadi benar-benar lucu sampai otaknya tidak bisa memberi reaksi tidak–geli karena cerita itu. "Duh—sungguhan Yoongi- _sunbae_? Dan… kau menyentuh pahanya? Hebat!" Ujarnya terbata di sela tawanya membuat kerutan tidak suka itu makin terlihat jelas pada wajah Jimin.

"Hentikan itu, alien sialan!" Satu pukulan dari sumpit di tangannya mendarat pada kepala dengan rambut coklat Taehyung, bibirnya ditekuk kesal. "Jangan mengatakannya keras-keras, kau menarik terlalu banyak perhatian dengan tawa bodohmu, tahu!"

Memang tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada menggoda Jimin. Itu sebabnya ia pikir akan menyenangkan melakukannya kali ini. Mata Taehyung terus saja mengedar untuk mencari sosok yang ia anggap seperti tokoh kartun Snow White karena kulitnya yang putih dan rambutnya yang hitam memesona agar bisa mengerjai sahabatnya. Saat matanya menemukan sosok itu di jarak beberapa meja dengan mereka berdua, ia menyeringai lebar. "Jimin, lihat," tangannya menunjuk pada sosok Yoongi dan membuat Jimin mengikuti arah telunjuk sahabatnya. "Dia memang sangat memesona, kau seharusnya menyerah pada auranya sejak lama. Ia cukup terkenal, lho. Bagaimana bisa kau—oh iya, kau memang sedikit _kuper_."

Suara Taehyung tidak benar-benar didengarnya saat matanya menemukan sosok Yoongi, Jimin merasa ingatan tentang Yoongi dalam mimpinya merambat masuk ke otaknya, membawa kembali semua hal yang niatnya ia lupakan setelah diluapkan pada Taehyung. Sialnya bagaimana cara Yoongi tersenyum dengan hanya satu sudut bibirnya terangkat membawa segala pikiran kotor tentang orang itu yang meremehkan perkataannya tentang betapa hebatnya dia memasukinya nanti, membuat otaknya bekerja dengan liar seolah siap membayangkan banyak hal yang sekiranya akan ditanggapi dengan senyuman miring seperti itu. "Oh astaga!" Jimin membanting kepalanya ke meja, mengerang frustasi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai. "Otak bodohku yang gila!"

Setelah itu Taehyung ditinggalkan dengan tawa nyaring karena Jimin sudah berlari pergi ke toilet. Berani taruhan, Taehyung yakin sahabatnya itu sudah memikirkan banyak hal tidak–bersih yang semua tertuju pada Yoongi dan menggoyahkan orientasi seksualnya sampai harus menuntaskan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia tahu Park Jimin memang payah dalam hal mengontrol hormon, tapi untuk kali pertama menjadi seorang belok ia cukup mahir dalam tergoda dan membayangkan ini–itu.

Taehyung kembali menatap _gebetan_ sahabatnya itu, terkikik geli membayangan apa yang ada di otak Jimin karena memang harus diakui dirinya juga lumayan tergoda dengan sosok Yoongi. Meski selalu angkuh dan galak pada orang-orang, dia memiliki aura yang luar biasa menarik sampai membuat Taehyung berpikir jika Jungkook tidak semenarik bunga mawar mungkin ia sudah mengejar orang itu dari dulu.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya," Jimin berbisik setengah keras dengan penuh tekad di dalam kalimatnya saat Taehyung menyusulnya di toilet, ia menatap Taehyung dengan binar yakin sepenuh hati.

"Apa keputusanmu, Jim?"

Jimin menarik napasnya, matanya kini memberi tatapan serius. "Aku hanya akan mengatakan sekali," ujarnya serius sambil mengacungkan satu jari telunjuknya seolah apa yang ia katakan adalah hal yang benar-benar penting. "Aku pikir aku menyerah, aku akan mendekati Yoongi- _sunbae_ dan membuatnya ada di kungkungan sebagai yang pertama untukku karena otak ini sudah tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik jika itu menyangkut Min Yoongi- _sunbae_."

Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan ekspresi hilang akal yang begitu bodoh, mengerjap karena masih memproses pernyataan sahabatnya yang terdengar luar biasa _rasional_ setelah melewati sekian banyak rintangan. Saat otaknya sudah sampai dan menemukan lampu menyala terang, ia kontan saja bertepuk tangan dengan senyum tidak kalah bodohnya dengan caranya memasang wajah hilang akal. " _Amazing_! Seorang Park Jimin membebaskan orientasinya tentang pria dan wanita, memutuskan dirinya untuk menjadi yang di atas. Duh, seharusnya aku mengabadikan momen tadi dan memberi tahu pada Hoseok setelah sembuh nanti!"

"Kau membuatku merasa baru saja membuang harga diri, tahu!" rengutan Jimin dengan bibir terus bergerak untuk memaki dalam hati terlihat begitu lucu, ia seperti seorang anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan es krim oleh ibunya.

Memang benar, menggoda Jimin adalah hal menyenangkan karena caranya menggerutu terlihat begitu lucu. Jadi ia mengangat tangannya dan lalu mengelus rambut hitam sahabatnya. "Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, jadi aku pasti membantumu mendapatkan Min Yoongi- _sunbae_."

"Oh iya, ingat Taehyung-ah, aku tidak belok. Aku hanya terkena virus Min Yoongi-ed."

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"Virus tergila-gila pada Min Yoongi."

"Wow," Taehyung tertawa kagum. "Kau bahkan sudah siap membuat rayuan menggelikan sebelum mencoba mendekatinya. Aku merasa kalah langkah besar dari kaki pendekmu itu, Jim."

"Sialan," Jimin mendengus sambil memukul bahu sahabatnya kesal. "Lihat saja, aku akan lebih dulu mendapatkan Min Yoongi daripada kau mendapatkan Jeon Jungkook."

"Ya, baiklah, aku tunggu pembuktianmu Jimin-ah."

Nyatanya Taehyung dan Jimin itu sama saja. Meski mereka mengatakan anak mulai mencoba mendekati gebetan masing-masing, apa yang mereka lakukan hanya diam dan memperhatikan dari jauh. Sesekali akan terlibat obrolan berapi-api karena orang yang mereka suka terlihat dekat bahkan mesra dengan orang lain, antara mengatakan tidak suka dan merasa iri karena tidak bisa seberani itu.

Tiga hari sejak Jimin menyerah akan mendekati Yoongi terbuang sia-sia, tidak ada gerakan serius yang membawanya lebih dekat dengan sang _sunbae_. Beruntungnya mimpi basah sialan yang mengusik mimpinya itu tidak lagi datang, Jimin pikir itu memang cukup baik karena hormonnya mulai bisa terkontrol. Jimin mencoba banyak cara untuk mendekati Yoongi lewat kegiatan ekstra kurikuler yang mungkin diikutinya, tapi sayangnya tempat Yoongi bergabung semuanya jelas bukan kemampuan Jimin. Yang ada ia hanya dapat tatapan mematikan dari gebetannya, bukannya mendapatkan cintanya.

"Hoseok bilang ia akan berangkat besok," Taehyung menyela lamunan Jimin, mengulurkan ponselnya berisi pesan singkat Hoseok yang mengatakan akan berangkat kuliah. "Aku pikir cideranya tidak serius, kenapa sampai seminggu, ya?"

Jimin tertawa. "Ya, karena dia lahir di keluarga yang berlebihan."

Taehyung mengangguk kecil. "Omong-omong, bagaimana usahamu mendekati Yoongi itu? Kau mendapat jalan?"

"Sialnya tidak," nada pura-pura sedih terdengar jelas di sana, tapi bibirnya yang melengkung ke bawah jelas bukan main-main. "Aku pikir aku harus mencoba bergabung ke tempatnya biasa bermain."

"Aku mendapat berita kalau band Seokjin- _sunbae_ mencari _vocalist_ ," Taehyung mengulurkan kertas berisi brosur dan formulir dalam satu bundel. "Suaramu lumayan, mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengan Yoongi- _sunbae_ lewat sana."

"Memang Yoongi- _sunbae_ anggota band?"

"Tidak juga," tawa renyah Taehyung menyusul kalimatnya. "Tapi dia sahabat–sangat–baik Seokjin- _sunbae_ , mungkin saja kalau kau akrab dengan Seokjin- _sunbae_ kau bisa dibawa berkenalan dengan Yoongi- _sunbae_."

"Eoh!" Jimin berseru dan memekik heboh, matanya membulat dengan senyum mengembang lebar—terlampau senang dengan ide lumayan cerdas Taehyung. "Kau pintar juga, Taehyung-ah!"

"Aku tahu aku pintar, aku hanya malas."

"Aku tidak memuji otak belajarmu yang jongkok itu," Jimin tertawa melihat wajah mendelik sahabatnya. "Kau cukup baik dalam strategi, mungkin suatu saat nanti kau bisa menjadi kapten team sepak bola."

Esoknya Jimin menemukan kedua temannya —Taehyung dan Hoseok— sudah duduk dan mengobrol di kantin kampusnya, ia menepuk bahu sahabatnya yang sudah seminggu tidak berangkat dan menyapanya dengan cengiran bahagianya. "Hai Hosiki!"

"Jimen!" Hoseok memekik ceria, khasnya. Ia menarik tubuh Jimin agar duduk di sebelahnya lalu memberi tatapan penuh binar bahagia. "Aku dengar kau menyukai Yoongi- _sunbae_ , ya?"

"Huh?" Jimin mendelik sebentar pada Taehyung lalu kembali menatap Hoseok. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kalau kau mau mendekatinya, aku bisa membantumu," ia memamerkan dua deret giginya dengan mata menghilang yang lucu. "Aku mengenalnya cukup baik di dunia _underground_ , dia salah satu _rapper_ terbaik. Mungkin membawamu ke sana tidak buruk juga. Kita sering duduk satu meja."

"Serius?!"

"Tuh," Taehyung memamerkan cengiran kebanggannya. "Aku sudah membantumu banyak hal, 'kan?"

"Lusa ada _perform_ , biasanya hari jumat itu _sugar day_. Dia pasti tampil dengan lagu barunya, kau mau melihat betapa kerennya Yoongi- _sunbae_ , 'kan?"

"Tentu saja!" Jimin setengah berteriak dengan suara riangnya. "Jemput aku di rumah, ya?"

"Lalu aku?" Taehyung terlihat merajuk.

"Aku bawa mobil untuk menjemput kalian berdua, itu oke?"

"Oke!"

Hoseok diam, matanya mengedar seperti mencari orang. Dan saat menemukan siapa yang ia cari, Hoseok berdiri sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Yoongi- _hyung_! Bergabung denganku, yuk?"

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya?" Taehyung bertanya setengah panik, apalagi saat menyadari _sunbae_ -nya datang dengan wajah malas khasnya.

"Supaya Jimen bisa mendekati Yoongi- _sunbae_ tentunya, kenapa memang?"

Taehyung menggeleng sambil memasang ekspresi ngerinya, ia membuat gestur sederhana dengan tangan seolah mengiris leher. "Terlalu galak—aku takut jika aku ribut dia melemparku ke neraka."

"Apa dia segalak itu?" Jimin bertanya penasaran.

"Sangat!" Wajah berlebihan terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "Dia pernah melempar Namjoon- _sunbae_ dengan sendok tepat di kepalanya karena ia tertawa terbahak dan kakinya tidak sengaja menendang meja hingga makanan Yoongi- _sunbae_ tumpah."

"Itu 'kan karena dia merugikan Yoon—"

"Hai Hoseok-ah," suara berat seseorang membuat Taehyung dan Jimin yang _berdiskusi_ itu mendongak. Mendapati sosok Yoongi dengan pakaian sederhananya —kaos putih kebesaran dengan celana jins warna abu setengah biru— menatap sosok Hoseok dengan senyuman simpul. "Aku sendiri—jadi aku menerima ajakanmu dan bergabung. Apa kalian keberatan?" Yoongi menatap Taehyung dan Jimin, berusaha bersikap sopan meski wajahnya jelas terlihat begitu angkuh.

"Bukan masalah," Hoseok menjawab cepat, memberi tatapan beri–anggukan–untuk–yoongi- _sunbae_ –sekarang–juga pada kedua temannya. Jadi Taehyung dan Jimin mengangguk ringan setelah Hoseok menjawab.

Jimin tersenyum, "duduk saja, _sunbae_. Bangku ini bukan milik kami."

"Oh!" Yoongi melebarkan mata sipitnya, menatap wajah Jimin dengan ekspresi mengingatnya. "Aku tahu wajahmu!" Ia masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mengingat, sedangkan Jimin yang merasa dalam posisi tidak aman itu tertawa canggung dan menundukkan kepalanya, berdoa semoga wajahnya diingat sebagai— "Kau yang mendaftar menjadi anggota band Seokjin- _hyung_ kemarin, 'kan?" —aah, doa Jimin nyatanya terkabul dengan mudah.

"Oh, iya… kemarin _sunbae_ yang duduk di sebelah Seokjin- _sunbae_ , 'kan? Ternyata kau teman Hosiki."

Yoongi tertawa kecil, ia mengangguk setelah itu. "Kalau kau diterima… kita bisa berada dalam satu grup band."

Tentu saja Taehyung dan Hoseok sadar betapa riangnya wajah sahabat mereka saat ini. Bibirnya yang biasa ditarik lebar kali ini makin lebar hingga memenuhi sebagian bawah wajahnya, membuat kedua temannya itu takut kalau kalau bibir Jimin bisa robek begitu saja karena senyumannya yang terlampau lebar dan ceria. " _Sunbae_ juga anggota band?"

"Sialnya iya," Yoongi menjawab dengan mulut penuh makanan, masih tidak menyadari betapa lebarnya senyum Jimin itu disebabkan oleh dirinya. "Aku dipaksa menjadi pemain _keyboard_ karena Jin sialan itu tidak menemukan yang cocok. Kau mendaftar menjadi _vocalist_ , 'kan?"

Jimin mengangguk riang, lagi-lagi kedua sahabatnya harus meringis ngeri takut kepala itu terlempar dari lehernya karena anggukan yang luar biasa mantap. "Aku hanya bisa bernyanyi, tidak bisa bermain alat musik."

"Bukan masalah, yang kita butuhkan memang _vocalist_. Seokjin memang bisa bernyanyi, tapi suaranya payah untuk nada tinggi. Sisanya… duh, jangan sampai kekasih Seokjin itu bernyanyi, mengerikan!"

"Kau sendiri, _sunbae_?"

Tentu saja Yoongi mendelik kesal setelah Taehyung menyela dengan pertanyaan itu. Yoongi menunjukkan ekspresi tidak sukanya dan Hoseok meringis menyadari sahabatnya baru saja menanyakan hal luar biasa berbahaya. Taehyung sendiri langsung sadar dirinya dalam bahaya karena mata sipit itu tetap menunjukkan kilatan benci dan kesal sampai mulutnya pun berhenti mengunyah.

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya," Yoongi menjawab angkuh namun cukup untuk membuat Hoseok menghela napas lega. Menyadari Taehyung baru saja lolos dari lahapan maut Min Yoongi yang galak. "Omong-omong, siapa namamu?" Tanya Yoongi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, tangannya menggerakkan sumpit untuk menunjuk sosok Jimin dengan kedua sumpitnya.

"Jimin. Namaku Park Jimin!" Itu jelas nada bangga dan senang bercampur menjadi satu di sana, semua orang menyadari betapa riangnya laki-laki pendek itu memberi tahu namanya pada sang pujaan hati. "Aku dari jurusan ilmu komunikasi kalau kau mau tahu, _sunbae_."

"Sayangnya aku tidak peduli."

Jawaban jujur Yoongi membuat Jimin merengut sedih dan Hoseok serta Taehyung tertawa keras. Yoongi pikir itu hanya kebiasaan mereka bertiga, tidak tahu bahwa jawabannya baru saja menghancurkan hati kecil Park Jimin yang memujanya dan menyerahkan jiwa lurusnya pada iblis yang membawanya belok dan menatap Min Yoongi.

"Aku kenyang," Jimin mendorong makanannya yang tersisa setengah dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah.

Taehyung iseng menodongkan tangannya ke bawah dagu Jimin masih dengan tawa mengejek pada sahabatnya itu. "Jangan cemberut, aku takut bibirmu jatuh," ledeknya. Hoseok tertawa sambil mengangguk-angguk atas godaan lucu Taehyung pada Jimin itu.

Yoongi yang masih makan kemudian tertawa kecil, mencoba menelan makanannya sebelum akhirnya tertawa cukup nyaring. "Sahabatmu lucu juga, Hoseok-ah. Siapa namanya?"

"Saya Kim Taehyung, _sunbae_!" Satu pukulan mendarat di lengan Taehyung yang matanya berbinar riang. Orang yang memukul tentu saja menambahkan satu delikan tidak suka dan dengusan kesal setelah itu. " _Sunbae_ suka ramen? Sepertinya sahabatku satu ini tidak mau menghabiskannya, mungkin kita bisa berbagi ramen atau _sunbae_ bisa menghabiskannya sendiri." Ujar Taehyung sambil pura-pura tidak peduli pada sosok Jimin.

"Aku suka ramen!"

Jawaban Yoongi membuat Jimin yang awalnya merengut jadi menatap _sunbae_ -nya. " _Sunbae_ suka? Kalau begitu habiskan saja milikku, aku kenyang."

"Tapi aku tidak suka bekas orang."

Dan setelah itu Hoseok dan Taehyung kembali meledak dalam tawa.

Sayang sekali—niat pendekatan Jimin pertama kalinya dengan ramen baru saja ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Mungkin kau bisa membelikannya satu utuh nanti," Taehyung berbisik masih dengan tawanya.

 **To Be Continued.**

Yehey~ berhenti di sini dulu ya kawan. Aku stuck sama ceritanya, entah kenapa bingung sendiri harus buat gimana cara jimin deketin yoongi wkwk. Tapi semoga usahaku yang ini ga aneh deh. Aku beneran ngebut berharap bisa cepet post ini dan kasih 30+ reader yang nunggu. Semoga review-nya sampe ke angka yang memuaskan lagi yaaa kali ini *grins* jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak! Aku menunggu review kalian yaa~


	3. Chapter 3

_© crownacre, 2016_

 **HE CHANGED MY WORLD**

 _Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi fanfiction_

Romance | M rated | Chaptered

 _ **everything in the story is mine except the cast  
don't like one or all of the story? don't read.**_

"Woah! Kau diterima menjadi _vocalist_?"

Jimin dengan senyuman bangga mengangguk riang, "Seokjin- _sunbae_ memberitahuku langsung tadi. Aku sungguhan terkejut, duh!"

"Aku juga," Hoseok memasang senyuman selebar setengah wajahnya. "Aku pikir kau memang dimudahkan mejadi belok. Langkahmu ringan sekali sepertinya mendekati Yoongi- _sunbae_."

"Benar!" Taehyung menjentikkan jarinya dengan wajah berbinar. "Sangat beruntung sampai aku tidak percaya dia lebih cepat mendekati Yoongi- _sunbae_ daripada aku mendekati Jungkook."

"Duh, kalau soal kau dan Jungkook… aku tidak akan berkomentar, Taetae. Kau sungguhan tidak ada harapan untuk mendekatinya, kurasa."

Yang duduk di sebelah Jimin merengut, ia memasang wajah sugguhan sedihnya dengan mata menerawang— _blank_. "Aku mencoba yang terbaik, sialnya dia semacam merasa dirinya _manly_ atau apapun itu yang membuatnya berpikir ia sepantasnya berada pada posisi _top_. Mana mungkin aku dan dia jadi semacam _top_ dan _top_?"

"Jungkook menyukai Top Big Bang?" Jimin menyela dengan wajah bodohnya. "Aku pikir Top Big Bang hanya ada satu."

"Kau memang bodoh atau kau sedang berpura-pura menjadi bodoh? Aku malas memukul kepalamu dengan sendok sekarang."

Jimin terlihat berpikir, setelah itu ia membentuk mulutnya menjadi O dan mengangguk mengerti. "Ya–aku paham, jadi Jungkook tidak mau mengakui dirinya _bottom_?"

Hoseok mengangguk dan Taehyung tersenyum sedih. "Lagipula dia memang lumayan _manly_ menurutku. Bukan salahnya kalau dia merasa cukup berbakat dalam posisi atas."

Taehyung menggeleng sambil menggerakkan tangannya, "Sudah-sudah, aku pikir aku perlu berhenti mengejar Jungkook dan mulai mencoba meraih Hoseok."

"Hey!" Hoseok menjerit tidak suka, ia mendelik dan menuding wajah Taehyung kesal. "Mana sudi aku denganmu, hah?!"

"Sudah, hey!" Jimin menengahi. "Daripada ribut, kenapa kita tidak pergi ke kedai dekat sini dan merayakan pendekatanku yang makin mudah saja? Aku traktir!"

"Serius _nih_?" Yang tadi bersungut-sungut kesal karena ditolak itu memberi tatapan berbinar dan senyum segitiga yang bodoh. " _Call_! _Call_! Aku mau! Kau sendiri, Hosiki?"

" _I'm in_ , _kajja_!"

Mereka semua berjalan dengan riang menuju kedai dekat kampus mereka, sesekali bernyanyi seperti orang bodoh atau melakukan gerakan abstrak. Bukannya malu, mereka justru saling menertawakan keras satu sama lain tanpa memperdulikan orang yang mungkin memberi tatapan aneh atau komentar pada mereka.

Begitu sampai di kedai yang kata Taehyung milik Seokjin- _sunbae_ waktu itu, suara seruan seseorang memanggil nama Jimin membuat mereka bertiga menoleh.

Itu Seokjin- _sunbae_ dengan rombongan temannya yang duduk di ujung kedai. Jimin mengerjap, ia membalas lambaian riang _sunbae_ -nya setengah canggung. Saat dirinya diberi kialan untuk datang mendekat, ia menurut sambil menggandeng kedua temannya.

"Kau dan temanmu, huh?" Seokjin tersenyum ramah.

Jimin mengangguk sopan lalu membungkuk pelan. " _Annyeong_ , _sunbaenim_. Kita bertemu lagi."

"Ayo bergabung bersamaku," tawar Seokjin masih dengan senyumannya yang mengagumkan.

"Tapi _sunbae_ —"

"Jangan malu-malu," Yoongi dengan gelas digenggaman tangan yang berada di ujung menyela, nada malasnya terlihat jelas di sana. "Seokjin akan mentraktirmu lagipula."

Yang berdiri dan sempat memberi tawaran itu tersenyum malu, "aku niatnya mengundangmu ke sini sebagai perayaan anggota baru, kebetulan sekali kau datang. Teman-temanmu bukan masalah, ayo kita pesta kecil-kecilan!"

"Tidak perlu _sunbae_ —"

"Hosiki kau pasti suka ditraktir 'kan?" Yoongi menarik lengan satu teman Jimin dan membawanya duduk di sebelahnya, hal itu menimbulkan satu tatapan tajam dari Jimin pada Hoseok yang pasrah saja. "Ayo bergabung. Dan—siapa itu temanmu, bawa ke sini. Aku pikir Jimin ingin duduk sendiri."

Jimin merengut, merasa kalah dengan cara Yoongi memaksanya. Sementara Seokjin jadi tertawa renyah dan kembali duduk. "Jangan malu-malu," ujarnya lalu menarik lengan Jimin agar duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau pasti senang makanan gratis, 'kan?" Ia tertawa sekali lagi. "Aku sudah menghubungi Jungkook, dia pasti akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Jungkook?" Jimin membeo, ia menatap Seokjin dengan ekspresi bingung. "Jeon Jungkook?"

"Iya, kau mengenalnya? Bagus!"

"Tidak juga," Jimin menggeleng, ia mengerling pada sosok Taehyung yang terlihat memasang ekspresi sulit diartikan. "Hanya tahu."

"Aah~ dan sekarang kau akan mengenalnya," Bibir itu mengembang dengan senyuman lebar.

Jungkook datang dengan senyum riang, ia menghampiri Seokjin dan menyapanya. " _Hyung_!"

"Jungkook-ie! Duduk dulu, itu di sebelah Taehyung kosong."

Jungkook masih memasang senyumannya, ia menoleh pada sosok Taehyung dan menyapanya dengan lambaian tangan ringan. Jimin —yang bertukar tempat duduk dengan Hoseok— tertawa dalam hati, membayangkan bagaimana Taehyung saat ini yang mungkin akan mimisan kapan saja. Setelah ia memberi sapaan sederhana, ia duduk di sebelah Taehyung. "Maaf aku lama, aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugas dengan temanku."

"Kau rajin juga," Taehyung menyela, mendadak matanya mengerjap dengan ekspresi bodoh karena menyadari ucapannya yang tidak terkontrol terdengar sedikit konyol.

Jimin di sebelahnya tertawa, mengelus lengan sahabatnya itu dan menepuknya pelan. "Bodoh," bisik Jimin di telinga Taehyung.

"Tidak juga," Jungkook menjawabnya dengan cara malu-malu, terlihat menggemaskan hingga semua yang di sana mungkin ingin menerkamnya saat itu juga. "Aku hanya menyelesaikan kewajiban."

"Jungkook-ie memang anak baik," Namjoon yang daritadi sibuk dengan buku dan pulpen itu mendongak. "Ia selalu rajin setahuku."

" _Hyung_ , hentikan itu!" Yang lebih muda terlihat tersipu malu, pipinya memerah lucu sampai Taehyung meremas lengan Jimin untuk menahan diri agar tidak berteriak.

Hoseok yang duduk di sebelah Namjoon tertawa menyadari bahwa sahabatnya yang paling aneh kini tengah meledak-ledak dengan api membakar ubun-ubunnya. Seperti kembang api di tahun baru. Ia menyeruput minumnya dan lalu memanggil Taehyung, "kau baik?" Tanyanya sedikit ambigu membuat beberapa orang di sana langsung menatap yang ditanyai. Hoseok kali ini tertawa dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa, _sunbae_?" Jungkook bertanya setelah Hoseok memberi pertanyaan, ia sungguhan menggemaskan karena wajahnya memasang ekspresi khawatir sekaligus bingung. "Kau terlihat baik-baik saja, _tuh_."

"Aku baik," Taehyung menjawab dengan tenang, tangannya diangkat untuk mengusap tengkuknya canggung. "Tadi Hoseok hanya bercanda."

Saat sibuk menahan tawa, Yoongi tiba-tiba saja menepuk bahu Jimin. Yang ditepuk tentu saja langsung menoleh karena yang mengusik kegiatannya menahan tawa adalah pujaan hati. Ia menoleh, memberi tatapan ada–apa dengan binar bahagia.

"Taehyung menyukai Jungkook, ya?" Tanya Yoongi sambil menuding dua orang di sebelah kiri Jimin menggunakan jari. "Dia merona gila sejak melihat Jungkook dari pintu."

"Itu rahasia, _hyung_ ," Jimin tertawa kecil, ia meminum coklat dalam cup di hadapannya untuk menahan gugup. "Kau bisa tanya langsung padanya."

Yoongi mendengus, "yasudah, aku harap sih tidak."

"Memang kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Dia menarik," Yoongi tertawa kecil. Ia lalu menggeleng dan meneguk cola-nya. "Tidak, tidak. Aku bercanda."

Sialnya candaan itu membuat Jimin yang biasanya bersemangat jadi begitu murung seharian. Sejak pulang dari kedai milik Seokjin, wajah Jimin ditekuk menyedihkan, membuat Hoseok dan Taehyung bertanya-tanya. Jimin menolak ditanya kenapa bahkan justru menjawabnya dengan 'memangnya aku kenapa?' dengan wajah pura-pura lugu.

Hoseok dan Taehyung jelas saja bingung kenapa sahabatnya terlihat murung padahal hampir setengah hari ini ia sibuk tertawa bersama para _sunbae_ satu band yang juga ada pujaan hatinya di sana. Kenapa ia harus bersedih kalau tadi Yoongi sempat mengajaknya berinteraksi cukup banyak? Mereka berdua tidak mengerti, apalagi tiap diajak membicarakan Yoongi atau tentang pesta kecil-kecilan Seokjin tadi Jimin mengubah topik dengan tugas atau apapun asal bukan hal itu.

"Jimin-ah," Hoseok menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Kau sakit?"

Jimin merengut, ia lalu menatap Taehyung dengan bibir menekuk sedih. "Hatiku sakit, Hosiki."

"Kau itu kenapa? Kau menyedihkan sekali, duh!" Taehyung yang ditatap aneh itu bertanya setengah kesal. Ia menoyor kepala Jimin kesal.

" _Masa_ kata Yoongi- _hyung_ , dia tertarik pada Taehyung!" Rengutan di wajah Jimin makin terlihat menggelikan, wajahnya dibuat semenyedihkan mungkin dengan ekspresi pura-pura menangis. "Aku harus apaaa?" Pekiknya _hopeless_ dengan wajah paling menyedihkan yang ia miliki.

Ekspresi _blank_ terpasang dengan apik di wajah Taehyung, sementara Hoseok membuat ekspresi bingung bercampur tidak mengerti. Dua orang yang awalnya khawatir pada Jimin itu tiba-tiba berubah tidak mengerti dan berduka dengan sebagian otaknya yang mulai memahami apa yang Jimin katakan.

"Kau yakin? Yoongi- _hyung_ orangnya suka bercanda _kok_."

"Tapi aku pikir ia membuat rona merah diwajahnya," sekarang Jimin sungguhan menyedihkan dengan wajah tidak berbentuk. "Kulitnya putih, warna merah terlihat jelas di pipinya pasti, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti," Taehyung masih utuh dengan wajah _blank_ andalannya. "Dia bahkan tidak pernah melirikku, dia sibuk memperhatikanmu dan mengajakmu mengobrol setahuku."

"Terima kasih sudah membuatku senang di saat duka seperti ini, Taehyung-ah."

"Aku serius, hey!"

"Sudahlah," Hoseok menepuk sekali lagi bahu Jimin, ia lalu merangkul sahabatnya itu. "Kau orang hebat, pasti bisa membuat Yoongi- _hyung_ melirikmu meski ia tertarik pada Taehyung. Taehyung jelas bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dirimu."

"Begitukah?"

"Iya," Taehyung menyela dengan wajah malas. "Harus aku akui langkah kaki pendekmu itu lebih hebat daripada aku. Lagi pula kau juga tahu 'kan aku tidak akan mengambil orang yang kau sukai?"

Jimin mengangguk, kali ini wajahnya jadi lebih bersinar daripada sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum simpul dan menggaruk tengkuknya—seperti seseorang yang merasa bersalah karena melakukan sesuatu yang tidak benar, "aku jadi merasa bodoh bergalau seperti tadi."

"Bukan masalah, Park Jimin memang bodoh."

.

Jimin mendapat pesan untuk berangkat latihan dan memutuskan menyeret sahabatnya —hanya Taehyung karena Hoseok bilang ada urusan— dan memaksa sahabatnya itu menemani sampai akhir. Taehyung tidak keberatan—tentu saja, di sana ada Jungkook, pujaan hatinya. Ia memutuskan membawa Taehyung, memikirkan bahwa orang yang ia kagumi sampai membuang orientasinya dan mengganti dengan yang baru mengatakan tertarik pada Taehyung adalah alasan utamanya. Ia pikir jika memang tertarik, Yoongi akan terus melirik sosok Taehyung, dan Taehyung sendiri siap sedia memperhatikan Yoongi—meski Jimin yakin pasti mata itu akan melirik Jungkook lebih banyak daripada memperhatikan sang _sunbae_.

Taehyung mengacungkan satu ibu jarinya pada Jimin sebagai penyemangat. Sahabatnya itu satu-satunya yang tidak membawa alat musik dan ia pikir ekspresi aneh di wajah Jimin adalah karena ia merasa tidak percaya diri dengan kemampuannya yang hanya bisa bernyanyi. Taehyung menggumamkan kata 'kau yang terbaik' dengan senyum segitiganya yang khas, membuat sedikit guratan senang pada wajah itu karena mendapat dukungan sederhana.

"Jimin, kau tahu lagunya, 'kan?" Seokjin yang menggendong gitar itu memastikan, matanya menatap setengah khawatir karena Jimin memang anggota benar-benar baru.

Jimin tersenyum percaya diri, ia mengangguk sambil menunjuk kertas di hadapannya. "Tidak hapal pun aku punya kertas ini untuk mengingat liriknya, _hyung_."

"Bagus," yang ada di balik keyboard mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Jangan sampai kau gagal atau kupenggal kepalamu."

" _Hyung_ , jangan berlebihan. Ini masih latihan, salah sedikit bukan masalah, 'kan?"

Yoongi mengangkat bahu, "aku hanya mengancam supaya dia hati-hati,kookie-ya."

"Baiklah," Namjoon yang ada di balik drum itu berteriak pelan. "Kita mulai!"

 _amugeotdo saenggakhaji ma_

 _neon amu maldo kkeonaejido ma_

 _geunyang naege useojwo_

Jungkook bernyanyi sebagai _opening_ , suaranya terdengar begitu menyenangkan dengan petikan basnya.

 _nan ajikdo mitgijiga anha_

 _i modeun ge da kkumin geot gata_

 _sarajiryeo hajima_

 _Is it true? Is it true?_

 _You You_

 _neomu areumdawo duryeowo_

 _Untrue Untrue_

 _You You You_

Jimin menyusul, suaranya yang memang lebih tinggi dari Jungkook membuat permainan musiknya jadi sedikit lebih cepat. Taehyung yang tadi terpesona habis pada Jungkook jadi mengerjap kagum karena ternyata sahabatnya memang baik dalam bernyanyi.

 _Butterfly, like a Butterfly_

 _machi Butterfly, bu butterfly cheoreom_

 _Butterfly, like a butterfly_

 _machi Butterfly, bu butterfly cheoreom_

Giliran Jimin dan Jungkook melakukan duet, mereka bernyanyi sambil saling menatap satu sama lain. Suara Jimin yang nyaring bercampur dengan suara Jungkook yang lebih rendah membuat semua terdengar begitu benar. Semua memainkan alat musiknya sambil mengangguk puas.

 _neon machi Butterfly_

 _meolliseo humchyeobwa son daheumyeon neol irheulkka_

 _i chilheuk gateun eodum sok nal barkhineun nabihyogwa_

 _ni jageun sonjit han beone hyeonsireul ijeo nan_

Suara musik berubah jadi lebih cepat dan Yoongi yang tadi fokus dengan keyboardnya mulai melakukan _rap_. Jimin nyaris memekik heboh karena kagum pada kemampuan Yoongi yang ternyata bisa dikatakan luar biasa. Ia tersenyum kagum pada sosok pujaan hatinya yang terlihat begitu hebat dengan tangan bermain keyboard dan mulut sibuk melakukan _rapping_.

 _siganeul meomchullae_

 _i sungani jinamyeon_

 _eobseotdeon iri doelkka neol irheulkka_

 _geobna geobna geobna_

Jimin hampir saja melupakan bagiannya jika saja Jungkook tidak menatapnya dengan tatapan mengingatkan.

 _Butterfly, like a butterfly_

 _machi Butterfly, bu butterfly cheoreom_

 _Butterfly, like a butterfly_

 _machi Butterfly, bu butterfly cheoreom_

Dan lagu diakhiri dengan Seokjin, Jimin, dan Jungkook bernyanyi bersamaan.

" _Daebak_!" Taehyung memekik seperti seorang _fanboy_ , ia mengacungkan ibu jarinya sambil tertawa-tawa riang. "Keren sekali!"

"Lebih keren lagi kalau si bodoh Jimin tidak melupakan bagiannya," ujar Yoongi dengan sarkastis sambil menatap Jimin. "Untung masih latihan."

Jimin merengut, matanya memberi tatapan merasa bersalah sekaligus sedih yang lucu. "Maaf, _hyung_."

"Bukan masalah," Seokjin menenangkan. "Yoongi memang suka berlebihan."

"Aku tidak berlebihan!"

Jimin mengangguk, masih dengan wajah merengut. "Tapi aku memang lupa bagianku tadi."

Yang sempat mengatakan hal sarkastis itu berdiri dan menghampiri Jimin, ia merangkul leher Jimin dan mencubit pipinya gemas. "Anak bodoh, makanya jangan melamun. Aku tidak marah, tenang saja."

Tolong ingatkan Jimin untuk mengabadikan bajunya dan tidak lagi mencucinya karena kali ini ia berada dalam posisi begitu menyenangkan dan bajunya terkena kontak paling banyak dengan tubuh Yoongi.

"Sungguh, _hyung_?" Tanya Jimin setengah gugup. Taehyung sendiri yang melihat itu tertawa kecil dan menggumam bahwa sahabatnya sangat bodoh.

"Tentu saja! Sudah, ayo lanjutkan. Kita latih konsentrasimu, anak bodoh."

 **To Be Continued.**

Yehey udah menemukan konflik dikit dan kontak fisik Yoongi Jimin. gimana? senang? Hahaha

Omong omong soal bagian nyanyi di butterfly… itu aku acak ya, soalnya kan Taehyung sama Hoseok ga ikut, dan aku buat Jimin jadi vocalnya… jadi bagiannya aku buat Jimin yang banyak. Juga aku loncat-loncat. Engga aku tulis semua. Biar aku juga ga bingung bikin penjelasannya sih niatnya -_-

Maaf ya usaha Jimin masih belum terlalu keliatan, soalnya kan dia deket sama Yoongi aja belum, baru berani ngobrol ngobrol dan baru sekarang berani manggil hyung. Nanti kalo udah mulai latihan latihan gitu deeeh baru aku buat dia banyak kasih ini itu ke yoongi.

maaf juga misal ada typo karena aku kadang walaupun udah baca ulang suka kelewatan typo typonya...

Oh iya, aku sedih nih sama review chapter 2 kemarin, kenapa sedikit banget uh? :'3 aku jadi males lanjutinnya huhuhu

Aku harap chapter ini bisa dapet review sama memuaskannya kaya chapter satu karena dari review aku punya pemikiran bahwa aku berutang sama kalian. Jadi.. tinggalkan review laaa biar aku jadi semangat lanjutin dan berusaha selesaiin.


	4. Chapter 4

_© crownacre, 2016_

 **HE CHANGED MY WORLD**

 _Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi fanfiction_

Romance | M rated | Chaptered

 _ **everything in the story is mine except the cast  
don't like one or all of the story? don't read.**_

"Jimin– _hyung_!" Suara langkah dan panggilan seseorang di belakang membuat Jimin menoleh dan menunggu sosok yang menghampirinya. Jungkook terlihat tergesa sambil kerepotan menggendong _bass_ -nya yang belum disampirkan dengan benar.

Jimin tertawa melihat adik tingkatnya yang kini sudah terengah di hadapannya, ia mengelus rambut coklat tua di hadapannya, "ada apa, Jungkook-ah?" Jimin bertanya setelah Jungkook sudah teratur dengan napasnya.

"Temanmu," wajah itu terlihat mencari, matanya mengedar ke sana ke sini seperti mencari seseorang. Ia merengut setelah tidak juga menemukan yang ia dapat lalu menatap yang lebih tua sambil menggaruk tengkuk gugup. "Lupakan, _hyung_. Ayo kita ke ruang latihan. Kau sendiri hari ini?"

"Sendiri?" Jimin bertanya bingung.

"Maksudku—tidak dengan temanmu yang ber- _highlight_ hijau itu?"

"Oh," Jimin membulatkan mulutnya, mengangguk paham maksud adik tingkatnya. Ia tertawa setelah itu, "Taehyung maksudmu? Dia nanti menyusul bersama Hoseok. Ada apa?"

"Hanya bertanya," jawab yang lebih muda sambil mengerutkan kening menatap yang lebih tua. "Salah, ya?"

"Kau mencarinya, huh? Duh, pasti anak itu akan senang," tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Jimin. Ia lalu merangkul lengan Jungkook dan menyeretnya menuju ruang latihan. "Ada singa mengamuk kalau kita tidak juga datang ke ruang latihan, _kajja_!"

Jimin dan Jungkook masuk ke ruang latihan bersamaan sambil tertawa-tawa, dan mereka di sambut oleh seorang yang tengah menatap tajam ke arah mereka berdua sedangkan dua yang lain sedang sibuk dengan alat musik yang mereka mainkan. Itu Yoongi yang sedang melipat dada di depan data dengan mata memicing tajam memperhatikan mereka berdua. Jimin sempat bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan siap membunuh dari _hyung_ kesukaannya namun kemudian ia mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya, ia pikir mungkin _hyung_ kesukaannya hanya memasang ekspresi _biasa_ nya yang tanpa sengaja bertemu tatap dengannya.

"Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak membuat lagu?" Jungkook bertanya sambil tersenyum lebar, ia memasang wajah manis dan hanya mendapat lirikan kecil dari yang ditanya. Jungkook kontan tertawa, ia lalu merangkul _hyung_ -nya yang duduk manis di bangku. " _Hyung_!"

Yoongi mendengus kemudian memasang wajah menimang sebuah keputusan, "aku pikir aku akan membuat lagu khusus untuk Jimin. Maksudku hanya Jimin yang bernyanyi, kau tidak."

Jawaban itu membuat yang bertanya merengut, "kenapa begitu? Aku juga bagian vokal, tahu!"

"Aku tahu," yang dirangkul memutar bola matanya. "Itu karena kau begitu menyebalkan."

"Kapan aku menyebalkan padamu?"

"Baru saja."

"Baru saja?" Jungkook membeo, menatap tidak mengerti _hyung_ -nya dan kemudian terlihat berpikir. "Aku tidak ingat kapan aku membuatmu kesal."

"Baru saja, dasar menyebalkan!"

Jimin tertawa melihat interaksi teman satu bandnya yang lucu. Oh, maksudnya, melihat bagaimana Yoongi bersikap kasar, itu sungguhan hal yang manis sampai Jimin gemas dan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup—astaga terlalu kejam untuk perumpamaan orang yang gemas.

"Biar aku tebak," suara Seokjin muncul membuat Jimin setengah terlonjak karena terkejut. Yang membuat suara pun terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi adik tingkatnya itu. "Kau suka Yoongi, ya?"

"A–apa?" Ekspresi tidak mengerti terpasang apik di wajah Jimin, ia mengerutkan kening memasang bentuk wajah menanyakan apa–maksudmu–hyung–aku–tidak–mengerti yang benar-benar terlihat natural.

Seokjin tertawa kecil setelah itu, ia mengacak rambut Jimin gemas lalu merangkul yang lebih muda. "Lupakan kalau kau tidak mengerti, aku hanya berpikir kau menyukai Yoongi."

" _Hyung_ pikir aku cari mati menyukai Yoongi- _hyung_? Dia mengerikan begitu, mana ada yang mau mengencani orang seperti dia? Orang gila!" Jimin menggeleng kuat, seolah menunjukkan betapa takutnya ia menjalin hubungan dengan Yoongi dan berkencan di taman bersama sosok itu—yang padahal ia sudah membayangkan itu terlalu sering sampai terbawa mimpi.

"Tidak juga," Seokjin tersenyum manis, ia menunjuk Yoongi dengan sudut matanya. "Dia orang luar biasa menarik, menurutku pasti banyak yang berminat untuk mengencaninya. Dan aku pikir kau adalah salah satunya, benar? Aku bisa membantumu mendekati Yoongi."

" _Hyung_ , asal kau tahu, mantanku semuanya gadis dan itu berarti aku menyukai gadis, bukan Min Yoongi yang jelas laki-laki."

"Yoongi sudah beberapa kali membuat laki-laki normal jatuh cinta, bukan hal sulit membuat yang seperti kau berlutut padanya bahkan tanpa melirikmu sekalipun. Aku bersumpah."

 _Benar, kau benar, hyung._ "Kau gila, _hyung_!" Jimin menggeleng heboh, matanya menatap tidak percaya yang lebih tua. "Aku masih cukup waras untuk hal itu."

Seokjin tertawa, "kita lihat saja. Ayo, latihan," ia menepuk bahu Jimin lalu menghampiri dua _dongsaeng_ -nya yang sedang melakukan perdebatan untuk diajak latihan.

Taehyung dan Hoseok masuk di tengah latihan, mereka bersuara ribut sambil menenteng kantung plastik penuh jajanan dan setelah itu menyapa satu-satu yang tengah berlatih itu.

"Hai Taehyung- _hyung_!" Jungkook menyapa riang, ia melambai manis pada sosok Taehyung yang mengeluarkan barang-barang di plastiknya.

Tentu saja Taehyung salah tingkah, ia melambai malu-malu menjawab Jungkook. "Hai Kook-ah," ujarnya yang kemudian berlanjut untuk mengosongkan plastiknya. "Aku dan Hoseok membeli ini untuk kalian. Kita baik hati 'kan?" Kata Taehyung dengan nada bangganya.

"Tidak juga," Yoongi menimpali, ia lalu berlari menuju jajanan yang ada dan menyerobot satu minuman dalam dus kecil berisi jus buah. "Tapi aku ambil ini," dan kemudian menyedot isinya begitu saja tanpa menunggu persetujuan yang membeli.

"Sebenarnya itu untuk Jimin… tapi mungkin kalau _hyung_ yang mengambil dia tidak keberatan," Hoseok terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi Jimin yang salah tingkah.

Yoongi menoleh pada Jimin, "tidak masalah 'kan Jimin-ah?" Ia bertanya basa-basi, padahal ekspresinya jelas ekspresi memaksa orang itu mengatakan baik-baik saja. Tapi setelah itu ia menghampiri Jimin dan menarik tangannya, membuat tangan itu melingkar pada minuman yang tadi di genggamannya. "Habiskan _nih_ , ini punyamu," tawa menyusul di belakang kalimatnya.

Tunggu dulu, meminum _bekas_ Yoongi? Jimin tersenyum tipis sambil menggumamkan terima kasih pada pujaan hatinya, sekarang rasanya dirinya sudah siap berteriak bangga dan mengatakan ia akan berciuman tidak langsung dengan _hyung_ tersayangnya dan hatinya meledak-ledak penuh kembang api. Setelah itu ia menghabiskan minuman kesukaannya yang kali ini terasa lebih enak meski dengan porsi lebih sedikit.

"Ayo makan dulu, aku lihat mata kalian mulai kelaparan memandangi jajanan," Seokjin tertawa, ia menghampiri jajanan yang ada di meja dan membuka satu jajanan yang ada. "Namjoon cepatlah ada makanan yang menunggu dihabiskan!"

Semuanya berkumpul sambil menghabiskan jajanan yang diberikan cuma-cuma untuk para anggota band. Sambil menghabiskannya mereka saling mengobrol, beberapa kali Taehyung mencoba mengajak Jungkook untuk berbicara hanya saja Jungkook terlihat asik dengan Hoseok. Sementara Jimin sekarang justru duduk di bangku yang sama dengan Yoongi, tangannya memegang satu bungkus plastik makanan ringan yang dibagi hanya berdua dengan yang lebih tua.

"Sahabatmu tidak tahu ya?" Yoongi berbisik pada Jimin sambil tengannya menuding Taehyung menggunakan jajanan di jepitan jari-jarinya.

Jimin memasang ekspresi bingung dan kemudian menelan makanannya. "Tidak tahu apa, _hyung_?"

"Jungkook…," suaranya menggantung, setelah itu ia melahap cepat jajan di tangannya. Setelah menelannya ia terkekeh. "Jungkook itu suka Taehyung."

Hampir saja Jimin tersedak dan berteriak, tapi ia menahan suaranya dan memberi tatapan bingung pada yang lebih tua. "Serius, _hyung_?"

"Untuk apa aku bohong?" delikan tidak suka karena merasa dituduh membuat Jimin memamerkan cengirannya. "Lagipula Taehyung juga suka Jungkook, 'kan? Kenapa tidak kau pasangkan saja?"

Jimin tertawa canggung, ia menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. "Entahlah _hyung_ … aku dan Taehyung sedang bersaing mendapatkan seseorang, _masa_ aku membantunya pendekatan? Aku gila apa membuat diriku kalah?"

"Oh, mendapatkan seseorang? Kau juga?"

Jimin bersumpah ia melihat kilatan tidak suka di mata Yoongi, tapi ia sendiri tidak yakin kenapa. Jadi ia tersenyum dan mengangguk bangga, "Aku yakin aku akan yang lebih dulu mendapatkan gebetanku!"

Yoongi tertawa, ia mengangguk kecil. "Semangat, Jimin-ah!"

.

Yoongi tengah duduk di halte menunggu busnya datang saat tiba-tiba motor berhenti di jalan di depannya dan yang mengendarai motor itu membuka kaca helmnya. Orang itu tersenyum, "Yoongi- _hyung_ pulang sendiri?"

"O–oh?" Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya kemudian mengangguk, "Seokjin tidak bisa mengantarku, jadi aku naik bus."

"Aku antar mau?"

Kalau boleh percaya diri, Jimin tadi berani bersumpah melihat rona merah samar di wajah putih Yoongi, ia pikir Yoongi sedikit tertarik padanya karena mana ada orang memerah wajahnya saat ditawari pulang kecuali yang menawari sang pujaan hati? Tidak ada!

"Tentu, Jimin-ah," senyuman tipis mengiringi jawabannya, ia kemudian melangkah untuk membonceng di belakang Jimin. Ia menerima helm dari Jimin dan kemudian memakainya, setelah itu tangannya menggenggam baju bagian pinggang Jimin erat. "Sudah."

"Pegangan yang kuat karena aku tidak akan pelan, _hyung_!"

"Aku ada prasangka pada Yoongi- _hyung_ ," Jungkook menggumam sambil matanya menerawang ke depan.

"Prasangka apa?" Seokjin bertanya penasaran, ia melirik adik tingkatnya yang duduk di bangku sebelah kemudi.

"Menurut _hyung_ … Yoongi-hyung jatuh cinta tidak _sih_?"

Namjoon yang duduk di belakang tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar pernyataan Jungkook, kepalanya kini melongok di antara bangku kemudi dan penumpang bagian depan. " _Maja_! Kau juga merasakannya? Ini seperti saat Yoongi menyukai seseorang waktu itu, dia jadi bertingkah aneh dan sedikit _freak_."

" _Geurae_ , dan menurut _hyung_ … siapa yang dia sukai?"

"Park Jimin!" Mereka bertiga menjawabnya dengan kompak yang kemudian tertawa bersamaan setelah itu.

"Jimin-ah, belok kanan!" Yoongi memukul lengan kanan yang mengendarai motor sambil menunjuk belokan yang sebentar lagi akan mereka lewati.

Jimin melihat tugu selamat datang yang menopang sesuatu di atas sana sebagai sambutan selamat datang yang ternyata itu menuju tempat Yoongi tinggal. Itu sebuah perumahan mewah dan Yoongi tinggal di sana? Woah, Yoongi pasti benar benar kaya.

"Rumahku yang bercat oranye," tangan Yoongi menunjuk sebuah rumah dengan pagar sedada orang dewasa dan bangunan tingkat dua dengan cat oranye yang menyegarkan. Dua pohon rindang menghiasi bagian depannya membuat rumah itu terlihat segar meski sekelilingnya juga bangunan.

Jimin berhenti di depan rumah sederhana namun terlihat indah itu, setelah Yoongi turun ia pun tersenyum. "Aku selalu lewat sini tiap berangkat dan pulang, apa kau keberatan kalau tiap ada jadwal masuk sama dan pulang pergi bersamaku?"

Yoongi mengerjap, ia menatap Jimin dan kemudian menggeleng lucu. "Tidak juga…."

"Beri aku nomormu," ia mengulurkan ponselnya pada Yoongi. "Kita harus tetap berhubungan 'kan supaya saling tahu kapan kita ada jadwal yang masa?"

Dengan senang hati Yoongi menulis nomornya dan menyimpannya, ia lalu mengulurkan kembali ponsel Jimin pada pemiliknya. "Aku menyimpan nomorku dengan Yoongi. Sampai bertemu besok, Jimin-ah!"

"Kalian harus tahu apa yang aku dapat!" Jimin memekik riang sambil berlari menghampiri dua sahabatnya yang bergumul di kasur. Saat sampai di antara mereka, ia mengulurkan ponselnya yang menunjukkan sebuah kontak di sana. "Lihat, sekarang ada nomor Yoongi- _hyung_ di ponselku!"

Hoseok bersuara heboh, ia bertepuk tangan dan tertawa setelah itu. "Lihat siapa yang kakinya panjang di sini, Taehyung-ah!" Ia menyindir Taehyung yang seperti tidak juga ada perkembangan dengan pujaan hati.

"Omong-omong soal Yoongi- _hyung_ , memangnya dia benar-benar tertarik pada Taehyung? Dia tidak terlihat mencoba mendekati Taehyung _tuh_."

Jimin tertawa, ia lalu mengambil posisi di sebelah Hoseok yang duduk di kasur milik Taehyung. "Tidak tahu," jawabnya santai dan setelah itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur. "Tertarik atau tidak, aku pikir aku bisa membuat Yoongi- _hyung_ jadi milikku secepat mungkin."

"Cie yang sekarang mulai percaya diri," Hoseok menggoda sahabatnya. "Kau sendiri Taehyung, cukup percaya diri kah untuk mendekati Jungkookmu yang sepertinya melirikmu saja tidak mau?"

"Sialan kau!" Satu bantal mendarat pada kepala Hoseok, tentu saja Taehyung pelakunya. Ia menggerutu pelan kemudian memasang ekspresi sedih, "aku mencoba tadi, tapi dia malah sibuk dengan yang lain. Apa aku satu-satunya yang tidak terlihat di matanya?"

Semua tertawa melihat Taehyung, bahkan Jimin sampai berguling-guling sebentar kalau saja kepalanya tidak ditendang kesal oleh Taehyung. "Astaga aku tidak percaya kau seputus asa itu!" ujar Jimin yang masih sibuk dengan tawanya, tangannya menunjuk wajah Taehyung yang memang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Sudah aku katakan 'kan kalau kau harusnya bersikap lebih agresif? Kalau kau hanya diam dan membuat dirimu dalam posisi bertahan… mana mau Jungkook melirikmu? Yang ada kau justru terlihat lemah dan tidak menarik!"

"Memang aku kurang menarik apa _sih_?!" Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi, menatap Hoseok penuh pertanyaan menuntut karena baru saja mengatakan dirinya terlihat lemah dan tidak menarik. Ia memukuli Jimin kesal, "kau lagi! Kenapa hanya aku yang bernasib sial di sini? Kenapa hanya aku yang susah mendapatkan gebetanku? Apa salahku?!"

"Jangan melankolis begitu," tawa kecil menyusul kalimat Jimin. Ia menepuk bahu Taehyung dan tersenyum penuh arti setelah itu. "Percayalah kawan, kau tidak semenyedihkan itu. Coba dekati Jungkook lebih keras, jangan takut terkena pukulan gitarnya, lagipula dia tidak akan melakukan itu."

Yang ditepuk bahunya terpekur sebentar, ia mencoba memikirkan kalimat sahabatnya dan kemudian mengerjap dengan ekspresi _blank_ yang bodoh. "Aku harus berusaha lebih keras maksudmu?"

"Begitulah."

"Tapi sejauh ini usahaku bahkan tak terlihat…," lagi-lagi merengut menyedihkan.

"Karena dia tidak selemah Yoongi- _hyung_ , maka usahamu harus lebih kuat daripada usahaku. Dia terlihat bisa membanting siapa saja ke lantai, tidak seperti Yoongi- _hyung_ yang hanya berteriak. Jadi… jangan hanya menangis, bergeraklah!" Jimin memutuskan untuk menyemangati daripada harus memberi tahu berita bahagia pada Taehyung tentang Jungkook. Jika seperti itu persaingan mereka jadi adil 'kan?

 **To Be Continued…**

Udah ada clue sedikit di sini. Pasti udah ketebak dong ya alurnya? Yey! Berarti satu atau dua chapter lagi bisa end nih. Soal this–and–that yang real antar Yoongi Jimin… hm biar aku pikirin dulu perlu atau engga di cerita ini. Niatnya minta pendapat kalian, tapi sepertinya kalian bakal jawab 'perlu banget' tanpa ada yang bilang engga, 'kan? Jadi biar aku aja yang mikirin perlu atau engga hahaha

Maaf untuk update yang lama —tunggu, 7 hari itu termasuk update lama engga sih? hahaha— aku beneran sibuk ini itu beberapa hari kemarin dan aku pikir baru sekarang bisa selesaiin ini. Badanku juga sakit semua sekitar 3 hari karena kerja rodi kejam dari guru olahraga jadi mau ngetik dan ngebut ini itu maleeees banget bawaannya. Dan syukurlah hari ini jadi!

Nah, karena aku udah susah payah bikin ini, gimana kalo aku kasih kalian tugas sederhana? Review dong buat chapter ini! Kalo aku bisa dapet 123 review setelah chapter ini di post, mungkin aku bisa jamin bakal ada rated M yang sesungguhnya bukan sekedar wet dream di ff ini. hahaha


	5. Chapter 5

_© crownacre, 2016_

 **HE CHANGED MY WORLD**

 _Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi fanfiction_

 _ **everything in the story is mine except the cast  
don't like one or all of the story? don't read.**_

Sejak Jimin mengantar Yoongi pulang, hampir tiap hari mereka pulang dan berangkat bersama. Terkadang Yoongi meminta Jimin mengantarnya, mengatakan ia ada jadwal dan terlalu malas berjalan ke halte, setelah itu Jimin akan dengan senang hati menawarkan diri mengantarnya ke kampus meski jadwalnya masih beberapa jam lagi. Atau terkadang Jimin mengatakan ia ada jadwal lebih cepat beberapa menit dan tidak bisa menjemput Yoongi agar datang _tepat waktu_ , maka ia menawarkan tumpangan dan berharap tidak keberatan menunggu jadwal mata kuliahnya yang masih beberapa menit lagi. Jika soal pulang tentu saja Jimin akan menghampiri Yoongi di tempat ia biasa berkumpul dengan temannya atau langsung mengajaknya setelah latihan.

Yoongi tidak keberatan dengan acara tidurnya yang tertunda tiap Jimin mengatakan ia berangkat pagi, ia menikmati bagaimana dirinya bisa menghabiskan waktu di kampus yang ternyata cukup menyenangkan. Jimin sendiri mana mungkin merasa keberatan, dia justru sangat–amat–senang dengan nasibnya yang begitu lancar mendekati pujaan hati.

"Sepertinya Yoongi dan Jimin sekarang jadi sangat dekat," Seokjin menggoda Yoongi yang sedang menulis lirik lagunya, memberi senyuman tengil untuk membuat sahabatnya itu setidaknya terganggu.

Yoongi mengangkat pelan bahunya, lalu melirik sebentar sosok Seokjin. "Entahlah, menurutmu begitu?" Ia kembali fokus pada lagunya.

"Yoongi– _hyung_ , kau jatuh cinta ya? _Rap_ barumu kemarin terdengar begitu manis, tidak biasanya kau membuat sesuatu seperti gombalan jatuh cinta," Namjoon yang ada di sebelah Seokjin pun ikut menggoda temannya itu.

"Tidak, aku sedang mendengarkan lagu jatuh cinta waktu membuatnya," jawaban Yoongi terdengar begitu santai. Ia lalu menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan memasukkan alat tulis ke dalam tasnya. "Kalian membuatku jadi kehilangan _mood_ membuat lagu. Enyah sana!"

"Kabarnya Jimin banyak yang suka _lho_ _hyung_ , kau yakin mau terus _play–hard–to–get_ begitu? Kalau menyesal kita tidak bisa membantu lagi."

"Kenapa jadi membawa Jimin?" Wajah Yoongi mengerut tidak suka, matanya memicing seperti memarahi dua temannya yang tersenyum tidak jelas dengan maksud menggodanya. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak melempar mereka dengan gelas yang ada di tangan kanannya.

Seokjin tertawa melihat wajah Yoongi, ia melebarkan senyumannya. "Tidak Namjoon, tidak mungkin Jimin itu diambil orang. Si Park Jimin itu juga menyukai Yoongi!"

"Juga?!" Suara Yoongi meninggi. "Maksudmu aku menyukai Jimin, begitu? Tentu saja tidak!"

Mata Seokjin melebar melihat seseorang di belakang Yoongi, "Oh, Jim—"

"Sudahlah! Jangan bicarakan si Jimin itu lagi, aku malas!" Yoongi menyela dengan suara kasarnya, menatap Seokjin dengan mata lebar kesal. "Aku hanya berteman dengannya, tidak ada sedikitpun rasa padanya!"

"W–wow," Namjoon tergagap, meringis merasa _sakit_ dengan ucapan yang dikatakan Yoongi.

"Hey, _hyung_ ," suara lirih orang yang sangat dikenali Yoongi terdengar dari belakangnya. Suaranya lesu dan begitu sedih hingga hati Yoongi tergores.

Yoongi menoleh sambil mendongak dan menemukan sosok Jimin yang berdiri memberi senyuman sedih dengan tarikan paksa di kedua sudut bibirnya. Tangannya yang terangkat ia gerakkan pelan untuk mengatakan halo pada yang duduk dan setelah itu melakukan gestur yang Yoongi pahami.

"Kau… mau mengantarku pulang?" Suaranya kali ini terdengar ragu, berbanding terbalik dengan yang tadi saat bersikeras dengan apa yang ia katakan tentang _tidak_ menyukai Jimin. Ia menunduk sebentar untuk merapikan bawaannya lalu beranjak berdiri dan keluar dari bangku. "Ayo?"

Jimin tertawa kecil melihat Yoongi yang gugup meski suara bergetar terdengar di sana. Ia lalu meremas cangklongan tas punggung yang tadi ia sampirkan ke satu bahunya asal-asalan. "Kau tidak mau mengobrol dengan temanmu dulu? Aku pikir aku bisa menunggumu kalau kau mau membahas habis sesuatu dengan mereka."

"Ki–kita tidak membahas apapun," gugup, Yoongi terdengar gugup dan tangannya terkepal meremas ujung kemejanya. Kepalanya menunduk sebentar lalu setelah itu mendongak untuk menatap Jimin. "Ayo pulang, aku tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak badan."

Melihat Yoongi yang sudah melangkah terlebih dahulu, ia pun membungkuk pada Seokjin dan Namjoon sekalian memberi sedikit senyuman pada mereka sebagai balasan senyum tipis bercampur merasa bersalah padanya. "Sampai jumpa besok, _hyungdeul_ ," ujarnya sopan, setelah itu berlari menyusul Yoongi yang sudah melangkah sedikit jauh.

Saat sampai di motornya, ia mengulurkan helm yang biasa digunakan Yoongi dan memakai miliknya setelah helm itu diterima. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Jimin naik, kepalanya bergerak kecil memberi kialan pada Yoongi untuk membonceng. Perjalanan menuju rumah Yoongi yang sudah sangat Jimin hapal kali ini begitu membosankan, tidak ada obrolan atau sekedar candaan seperti biasanya yang padahal selalu tiap mereka pulang bersama waktu terasa begitu cepat untuk mereka—oh, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku seorang, pikir Jimin.

Saat motor yang Jimin kendarai berhenti di depan rumahnya, Yoongi segera saja turun. Ia mengulurkan helm yang sudah ia lepas pada Jimin dan setelah itu menggumamkan terima kasih. Matanya fokus ke bawah, tidak berniat melihat ke arah Jimin barang sedetik pun.

Jimin menghela napas, matanya menatap Yoongi dengan lembut dan setelah itu menepuk bahu sempit itu. " _Hyung_ , kau kenapa?" Tanyanya basa-basi.

Yoongi mendongak dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan untuk sekedar menatap Jimin. "Yang di kantin tadi—"

" _Gwaenchana_ ," kekehan lolos dari bibirnya. "Ayolah _hyung_ , jangan dianggap serius. Mereka hanya bercanda dan kau hanya mencoba membuat mereka berhenti, kenapa harus seperti ini?"

Senyuman kecil terlukis di bibir Yoongi, ia lalu mengangguk pelan. "Benar, aku yang berlebihan 'kan?"

Jimin mengiyakan pernyataan Yoongi, ia mengelus rambut yang lebih tua dengan lembut. "Aku pulang dulu _hyung_ , sampai bertemu besok."

.

Bukannya pulang, Jimin justru pergi ke rumah Taehyung. Ia masuk begitu saja sambil memberi tahu bahwa ia Jimin lalu melangkah naik menuju kamar sahabatnya. Ia membuka pintunya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu, mengabaikan omelan yang mungkin akan diterima dari sahabatnya karena sudah seenaknya masuk tanpa izin. Ia memanggil dan mencari sosok itu dan menemukannya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Jimin?" Taehyung mengerutkan kening bingung, tangannya yang masihmembenarkan posisi celananya setelah membuang air dan matanya memberi tatapan menyelidik pada sahabatnya. Ia menemukan wajah kusut menyedihkan dan membuat perasaannya ikutan tergores karena sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat wajah itu. "Ada apa?"

"Tae–Taehyung…," ia bercicit pelan, memanggil sahabatnya dengan parau. Suara yang sudah ia tahan mati-matian di hadapan pujaan hatinya kini lolos, bahkan mata yang berkaca muncul begitu saja saat otaknya kembali teringat kejadian sebelum menghampiri Yoongi tadi di kantin. "Aku tidak mengerti—," suaranya bergetar seperti siap menangis.

"Kenapa denganmu? Kau membuatku khawatir dasar bocah!" Taehyung mengguncang bahu Jimin yang wajahnya kini terlihat _blank_ , otaknya tidak ada ide sedikitpun tentang kenapa sahabatnya sejak ia masih sekolah dasar jadi seperti ini. "Katakan padaku, bodoh!"

Jimin menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya, memeluk sahabatnya erat lalu meneteskan air mata yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi. Katakan Jimin lemah, tapi ia sungguhan merasa sakit dengan apa yang Yoongi katakan tadi. Ia pikir Yoongi tidak hanya memandangnya seperti seorang adik kecil atau teman yang berbaik hati mengantar–jemputnya dari rumah ke kampus ataupun sebaliknya, nyatanya orang itu bahkan menolak mentah-mentah dirinya di hadapan kedua sahabatnya. Menyakitkan sekali. Jimin rasa dirinya yang sudah berubah karena Yoongi kini hancur lebur, visualisasi tentang dunia runtuh masih terbayang-bayang di kepalanya tiap mengingat ucapan yakin Yoongi yang menusuk hatinya begitu dalam.

"Jangan menangis, cerita padaku!" Taehyung memekik kesal, merasa bingung juga harus apa jika sahabatnya ini bercerita saja tidak mau. Tangannya memberi pukulan pukulan ringan pada bahu sahabatnya di sela elusannya, menenangkan sekalian memaki agar orang di pelukannya berhenti menangis lalu menceritakan masalahnya.

"Aku menyerah. Yoongi terlalu sulit," gumam Jimin lirih. Ia lalu mengusap air matanya dan menahan rasa sakit yang ada di hati agar tidak larut terlalu lama dalam pikiran menyakitkan. Ia menatap Taehyung setelah semua air mata sudah tidak mencoba lolos dari matanya. "Mungkin aku memang tidak pantas menjadi seorang _top_ , aku kan kembali memacari gadis gadis cantik daripada harus begini. Gadis lebih mudah didekati."

"Tunggu dulu," Taehyung menahan ucapan Jimin yang seperti racauan, menatap mata sahabatnya dalam dan setelah itu menemukan rasa sakit di sana yang bisa ia simpulkan sesuatu dari sana. "Apa Yoongi– _hyung_ baru saja mengatakan dengan lantang dirinya tidak menyukaimu di hadapan teman-temannya?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Cerita klasik," tawa kecil mengiringi kalimat Taehyung. "Sayang sekali, _dude_ , ternyata langkahmu pun sama sulitnya seperti aku mendapatkan Jeon Jungkook. Aku turut berduka."

"Aku akan berhenti."

"Apa kau menyerah sekarang? Duh, bahkan kau kalah dengan para laki-laki dalam posisi _bottom_. Kau tidak pemberani sama sekali!"

Jimin tertawa kecil, "aku pikir aku benar-benar hancur karena dia. Rasanya seperti diberi harapan tapi setelah itu harapanmu ditarik paksa tanpa menyisakan apapun," ia menghela napas. "Aku menyerah karena aku pikir ia memang tidak pernah sungguhan melihatku. Ia memang bersikap baik dan manis meski sangat galak pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya."

"Ceritakan yang jelas padaku, jangan hanya meracau!" Taehyung setengah berteriak, merasa kesal juga dengan sahabat baiknya yang jadi begitu berantakan seperti orang gila.

Setelah mendapat paksaan dari Taehyung, Jimin pun menceritakan masalahnya. Tidak ada air mata, hanya sesekali menghela napas berat dan senyuman sedih penuh luka di wajah. Taehyung pikir memang tidak salah jika ia berekspresi begitu, apa yang dikatakan Yoongi memang sangat menyakitkan.

.

Sejak kejadian di kantin yang membuat wajah Jimin _terlihat_ murung, Yoongi jadi merasakan ada sesuatu yang berubah dari si marga Park itu. Ia jadi lebih banyak bermain dengan Jungkook ketika di ruang latihan atau meminta pada Namjoon diajari bermain drum sambil mengatakan betapa inginnya ia dulu menjadi seorang pemain drum namun tidak dituruti orang tuanya.

Yoongi tidak tahu perasaan macam apa ini, tapi ia sungguhan merasa _kosong_ karena orang yang hampir tiap hari menemaninya dan mengajaknya mengobrol sekarang menatapnya saja jarang. Ia hanya akan datang padanya ketika waktunya pulang dan menawari boncengan untuk mengantar pulang dengan suara tenang yang tidak seceria sebelumnya—bahkan suasanya di motor jadi terasa begitu menyebalkan mengalahkan keadaan di dalam bus umum. Yoongi pikir sekarang dirinya benar-benar tidak memiliki apapun untuk senang meski ada banyak alasan untuknya hanya tersenyum.

"Kau baik?" Hoseok duduk di sebelahnya mengulurkan soda hitam sambil memberi tatapan khawatir.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis dan menerima soda itu, meneguknya beberapa tegukan lalu tersenyum. "Bukan masalah, aku hanya sedang ada pikiran."

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku, _hyung_. Lama tidak melihatmu di _stage_ , apa masalahmu seberat itu sampai harus kau selesaikan berhari-hari?"

Kekehan kecil lolos dari bibirnya, ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku merasa… tidak ada kekuatan untuk _rapping_. Bahkan bermain _keyboard_ pun aku kelelahan."

Hoseok mengangguk memahami maksud kalimat Yoongi, ia lalu tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu _hyung_ -nya itu. "Tenangkan diri dan selesaikan masalahmu _hyung_ , kau telihat menyedihkan dengan wajah kusut begitu. Kau bisa membuat orang yang menyukaimu jadi lari dan tidak berminat lagi padamu," ia terkekeh, mencoba mengajak Yoongi bercanda dan merasa cukup lega bisa membuat senyuman di wajah itu ditambah tawa pelan.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi pula kalau mereka pergi, aku tidak akan menginkan mereka."

"Meski orang itu Park Jimin?"

"A–apa?" Yoongi tersentak, ia mengerjap sambil menatap Hoseok seperti meminta penjelasan. "Kenapa Jimin?"

"Selesaikan masalahmu dengan anak itu, _hyung_ ," sekali lagi Hoseok menepuk bahu Yoongi. "Aku yakin orang yang terus menganggu pikiranmu adalah si bodoh Jimin. Matamu terus menatapnya sejak tadi, siapa yang tidak menyadarinya?"

"Ketahuan ya?" ia tertawa kecil.

Setelah mendapat semangat dan beberapa masukan dari Hoseok, Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya dan memanggil Seokjin, memberitahunya bahwa ia harus pulang. Ia pikir ia perlu memikirkan sesuatu. Jimin tidak menghiraukannya, hanya melambaikan tangan sekali padanya karena ia mengabsen satu persatu yang ada di dalam ruangan untuk ia pamiti.

Sekarang ia menemukan dirinya berada di trotoar, melangkah menuju halte dengan langkah gontai dan wajah menunduk memperhatikan sepatu merahnya. Ia menghela napas, sekali lagi mencoba membuang beban yang mengusik otaknya sambil menggumamkan kalimat penyemangat untuk dirinya sendiri seperti mantra agar semua roh baik hati mau mengiriminya sedikit saja kekuatan.

Saat tiba di halte, ia hanya duduk sambil merenung; mengabaikan sekitar lima bus yang berhenti. Tepekur dengan pikiran bercabang tentang ini–itu yang pangkalnya sama saja, Park Jimin. Yoongi tidak tahu kenapa ia terus memikirkan orang itu, merasa bersalah sepenuh hatinya hingga seluruh sel darahnya menggores nadi dan mengatakan bahwa ia perlu meminta maaf. Tapi meminta maaf untuk apa? Ia bahkan tidak melakukan kesalahan—menurutnya, hanya saja sikap diam orang itu dengan senyuman tipis yang sangat–amat–sederhana tiap mereka bertemu pandang membuat ia merasa penuh dosa.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, memang kau harus mendengarnya langsung dari bibirku, ya?" Yoongi menggerutu, memaki sepenuh hati orang yang ia pikir menjauhinya karena mendengar pembelaannya di kantin waktu itu. "Oh, sialan! Aku sungguhan merasa jahat sekarang!"

.

Jimin tidak tahu ternyata ia sanggup mengabaikan Yoongi selama satu bulan penuh. Hanya menyapanya tiap bertemu dalam posisi _terpaksa_ , juga menawarkannya pulang seperti biasa meski tanpa mengajaknya bicara. Itu semua saran Taehyung, mengatakan bahwa Yoongi memang menyukainya pasti orang itu akan mencoba melangkah menghampirinya dan ia berpikir mungkin saran Taehyung tidak buruk juga untuk dicoba. Sialnya sudah lewat tiga puluh hari sejak ia menangis di pelukan si sahabat, tapi pujaan hatinya tetap terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia tetap tertawa riang bersama teman-temannya atau bercanda sambil memukul orang yang membuatnya kesal. Tetap baik-baik saja. Hanya mungkin jadi terlihat lebih diam yang beberapa hari lalu yang ia pikir mungkin karena kakak tingkatnya itu sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik, buktinya ia jadi kembali riang setelah lewat sepuluh hari ia abaikan.

Ia mendadak menyesal, merasa makin sakit hati dengan kondisi cintanya yang ternyata hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Menyalahkan diri sendiri karena sudah sesumbar dan merasa begitu beruntung bisa dekat dengan pujaan hati. Buat apa merasa senang kalau nyatanya di depan teman-temannya saja ditolak mentah-mentah di hadapannya langsung?

Berita Taehyung yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Jungkook sudah terasa basi bagi Jimin, mereka akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih setelah seminggu lalu. Hatinya ngilu sendiri mengingat Jungkook yang terlihat susah didekati Taehyung tapi ternyata menyimpan rasa pada orang itu. Nasibnya tidak seberuntung Taehyung yang bahkan tidak berusaha banyak dan membuang hal yang menjadi _kebanggaannya_. Oh—kebanggaan? Jimin bahkan lupa apa menjadi lurus adalah kebanggannya karena baru kali ini ia menangisi seseorang yang bukan keluarganya. Menangisinya dan merasa ngilu hingga tulang.

"Kau menyedihkan," Taehyung berkomentar. Ia menghembuskan napas kasar melihat wajah kusut sahabatnya yang terlihat tidak ada kehidupan di sana. "Suram atau bahkan tak bercahaya."

"Aku tahu," jawab Jimin cepat masih membiarkan wajah menyedihkan menghiasi rautnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. "Aku mungkin perlu menyatakan perasaanku pada Yoongi– _hyung_ secepatnya daripada harus menahan terus menerus hal semacam ini."

Taehyung tertawa, "jadi menurutmu dia tidak kehilangan dirimu selama sebulan ini?"

Jimin mengangguk, bibirnya tersenyum sedih.

"Dia sampai flu selama lima hari dengan hidung merah menyedihkan dan sebelum ia sakit matanya terus memandangmu sendu. Menurutmu dia tidak kehilanganmu?"

"Kau bercanda? Dia hanya khawatir; tentu saja. Ia pikir aku ini adiknya, tentu saja ia bingung melihatku yang katamu menyedihkan selama sebulan lebih."

Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Jimin. "Aku tidak tahu kau itu bodoh atau apa, tapi dia itu laki-laki! Mana ada laki-laki yang memperlihatkan rasa sedihnya? Kau pikir ia sama seperti mantanmu yang jadi makin kurus dan matanya bengkak setelah putus? Flu itu sudah termasuk penyakit luar biasa untuk seorang _bottom_ , bodoh! Dia memikirkanmu terlalu banyak. Kenapa aku tahu? Tentu saja karena matanya terus menatapmu sampai mungkin matanya akan terpaku kalau kau tidak bergerak seperti akan membalikkan badan."

Jimin mengerjap, matanya masih memperhatikan Taehyung yang memarahinya habis-habisan seperti seorang ibu yang memberi tahu benar–salah pada anaknya. Ia memproses pernyataan sahabatnya, mencoba memahami maksud kalimat panjang itu. "Jadi… aku harus apa?"

"Datangi dia, dasar idiot," Taehyung memaki melihat wajah bodoh Jimin. "Datangi dia dan beritahu padanya kau mencintainya. Beri tahu padanya bahwa kau menyesal membuatnya sakit karena ternyata caraku tidak berjalan baik. Kalian tidak cocok dengan cara menjaga jarak seperti itu."

Tanpa pikir panjang setelah ia mendengar apa yang Tehyung katakan, Jimin langsung mengucapkan bahwa ia mengerti dan meneriakkan terima kasih sambil berlari turun dari tangga rumahnya. Ia menyabet kunci motor di meja tembok rumahnya lalu mengendarai kendaraan yang hanya ia parkirkan di halaman rumah. Ia mengatakan pada Taehyung untuk tetap di kamarnya dan berjanji akan kembali secepatnya setelah memberi tahu Yoongi tentang perasaannya.

"Bodoh," gumam Taehyung saat melihat Jimin yang sudah melaju menjauh untuk pergi ke rumah Yoongi.

.

"Yoongi– _hyung_!" Jimin berteriak sambil mengetuki pagar rumah pujaan hatinya, melogok ke dalam sambil berharap orang itu segera keluar dari rumah dan menyapanya.

Hingga setelah memanggil selama sekitar lima menit, satu tepukan di bahunya membuatnya menoleh. Itu Yoongi, dengan satu kantung plasti berisi belanjaan atau mungkin jajanan di tangan kanannya dan wajah bingung. "Jimin?" Suara itu terdengar penuh tanya, matanya menyipit untuk menatap orang yang tadi ia tepuk bahunya. "Sedang apa kau?"

"Oh, astaga, Yoongi– _hyung_!" Jimin memekik riang, ia lalu memeluk tubuh kurus itu. Mengatakan ia merindukan sosok itu amat sangat sampai rasanya napasnya sesak, mengatakan bahwa ia menyesal sedalam hatinya karena sudah mengabaikan terlalu banyak sosok Yoongi.

Yoongi diam, mencoba memproses apa yang Jimin lakukan dan setelah itu berdahem pelan. Ia menepuk punggung Jimin dan terkekeh kecil. "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, 'kan?"

"Tidak, aku yang menjauhimu, aku yang salah," ujar Jimin bersikeras. Ia memeluk tubuh Yoongi lebih erat. "Maafkan aku. Aku pasti menyakitimu banyak kali, 'kan?"

"Sejujurnya iya," Yoongi tertawa kecil dalam pelukan Jimin. Ia meremas baju yang memeluknya sekedar untuk menyalurkan emosi yang tertahan sejak lama. "Aku sangat merindukanmu dasar bodoh. Kau pikir aku ini apa? Mengabaikanku, bahkan menyapaku pun tidak mau. Kau benar-benar sialan!"

Jimin tertawa kecil, ia lalu menangkup wajah Yoongi yang rasanya jadi sangat indah karena sudah terlalu lama tidak melihatnya seperti ini. " _Hyung_ , ada satu hal yang ingin aku beritahu padamu."

Yoongi menggumam, bermaksud menyuruh Jimin untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali," ia mengulum senyumnya sebelum menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu hingga napasku sesak jika kau tidak ada. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu hingga otakku mengkerut jika kau tidak bisa kuraih. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu hingga aku tidak tahu harus memberi tahu seberapa besar itu."

Tidak ada jawaban, Yoongi hanya diam sambil menahan senyuman dan ledakan menyangkan dalam hatinya. Dan sepersekian detik berikutnya ia menarik wajah Jimin mendekat, memberi satu ciuman pada bibir tebalnya beberapa detik, lalu terkekeh melihat wajah memerah yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya. Yoongi tahu wajahnya tidak kalah merah, tapi ia senang sudah bisa melakukan hal yang membuat kepalanya hampir pecah. "Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu, Park Jimin bodoh," gumamnya dengan senyuman mengembang.

.

"Ada hal yang perlu kau tahu, Jimin-ah," Seokjin bersisik sambil melirik Yoongi yang digoda habis-habisan oleh Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Jungkook. Seokjin mencoba menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar telinga Yoongi yang memerah itu. "Min Yoongi sudah menyukai seorang Park Jimin sejak lama."

"Yang benar, _hyung_?" Jimin tertawa kecil.

"Sungguh! Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"Beritahu aku sejak kapan kalau begitu."

"Dia tidak pernah mau datang ke _café_ -ku, tapi setelah aku paksa dan melihatmu memesan minuman, aku tahu dia jatuh cinta padamu. Matanya tidak bisa beralih darimu. Aku _sih_ berpura-pura tidak tahu, itu hal biasa jika dia memperhatikan orang seperti itu. Tapi lama kelamaan ia memang seperti orang jatuh cinta saat merasakan cinta pertama kali. Ia pernah memiliki cinta pertama yang tidak sampai dan terus menceritakannya padaku, jadi aku tahu bagaimana ia menyimpan perasaan dan gelagatnya ketika jatuh cinta."

"Membicarakanku?" Yoongi menyela sambil memberi delikan tajam pada Seokjin. Ia menunjuk sahabatnya sejak lama itu dengan sumpit. "Sudah aku beri tahu untuk tidak mengatakan hal semacam itu pada Jimin, 'kan? Kau menyebalkan!"

Seokjin tertawa, ia berlindung di balik Jimin agar tidak mendapat pukulan sumpit. "Aku minta maaf, aku hanya berpikir Jimin perlu tahu!"

"Tidak ada alasan! Kemari kau Kim Seokjin menyebalkan!"

 **Fin.**

Lol endingnya aneh banget engga sih? Aku sejujurnya punya dua plot buat ini, tapi akhirnya aku ambil plot yang aku tulis daripada yang satunya karena aku pikir aku perlu sedikit kasih konflik biar lebih fluffy. Kalo manis manis doang nanti engga kerasa banget kan manisnya? Perlu yang pait dulu baru manis hahaha

Btw btw soal adegan anunya, duh aku ga dapet ide mau masukin itu di mana. Otakku lagi penuh sama hal hal manis yang gemesin… jadi hasilnya begini deh. Hahaha. Buat M, kapan kapan aja deh aku bikin, jangan di ff ini :p

Aaah lega banget akhirnya selesai sama ff ini. Kalian tau? Ini salah satu ff chapteredku yang berhasil selesai. Woohoo! Chaptered dengan fluffy romance yang menggemaskan, kaaan?

Hahaha ok then. Gamau banyak ngomong, aku mau minta review kalian nih tentang kesan ff ini dan pesan setelah berlama lama baca ini XD nyaw nyaw makasih buat kalian semua yang udah mau repot repot tinggalin review! Aku sayang kalian yang namanya engga bisa aku sebut satu-satu :'3 juga yang kasih follow+fav. Engga lupa silent reader… yeah, nanti ayo kita ketemu di next story dengan kamu yang tinggalin komentar ok ok hwhw


	6. Sequel

_© crownacre, 2016_

 **HE CHANGED MY WORLD**

 _Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi fanfiction_

 **WARING! Chapter ini full M Rated dengan bahasa sedikit implisit.**

 _ **everything in the story is mine except the cast  
don't like one or all of the story? don't read.**_

Satu bulan hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin berjalan, melewati masa-masa bertengkar kecil karena rasa cemburu juga beberapa hal karena kesibukkan. Yoongi yang berperan paling banyak dalam mengalah, mengingat umut Jimin yang jelas masih lebih muda dua tahun dengan sifat anak itu yang memang kekanakan. Jimin sendiri sebagai _laki-laki yang baik_ akan selalu menghampiri Yoongi dan meminta maaf setelah menyadari bahwa apa yang ia lakukan itu salah. Semua baik-baik saja karena pertengkaran bukan sesuatu yang tidak benar dalam sebuah hubungan.

Hingga suatu hari seseorang menanyakan sesuatu, meminta pendapat Yoongi tentang _top_ dan _bottom_ yang membuatnya pusing setengah mati. Meski memiliki peranan _bottom_ , ia sungguhan tidak mengerti apa yang orang itu tanyakan. Ia bercerita pada Jimin dan setelahnya otak Jimin yang dangkal tentang hal itu menanggapinya asal, mengatakan hal konyol dan membuat Yoongi kesal sekaligus tertawa geli. Tapi lalu iseng Yoongi bertanya, juga mengatakan betapa penasarannya dirinya tentang Jimin yang apa ia memang _top_ atau _bottom_ dengan kedok _manly_ yang ternyata bohongan. Jimin tentu saja menolak mentah-mentah dianggap _bottom_ , membela seluruh tubuhnya dari atas hingga bawah ditambah harga diri yang ia miliki untuk disebut sabagai _top_ ditambah dominan sejati.

"Dari mana aku harus percaya kau adalah _top_ kalau kau tidak pernah punya mengalaman tentang itu?" Yoongi terkekeh, menatap Jimin dengan mata disipitkan; mengejek sekaligus menilai.

Jimin mendengus, ia menatap balik dengan kilatan menantang pada cara Yoongi melihatnya. "Tentu saja karena aku terlihat begitu dominan, tidak sepertimu. Lihat saja dirimu yang terlihat begitu mudah _diserang_."

"Aku ragu kau bisa menyerang, Jimin-ah."

"Oh, apa aku baru saja mendapat ajakan?"

Yoongi tertawa, nyaring namun begitu indah seperti air dari mata air yang begitu jernih. Jimin sampai terkesima untuk beberapa saat melihat hal itu. "Dengar, Park Jimin, aku tidak mungkin mengajakmu—a–akh!" Ia memekik, terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba kekasihnya yang menariknya ke dalam pelukan lalu membuat diri mereka berdua jatuh berguling di kasur dan berakhir dengan posisi dirinya yang dikunci pergerakannya oleh tubuh kekar Jimin. Yoongi mendesis lirih mengagumi bagaimana tangan kekar kekasihnya dengan mata berkilat penuh emosi berbahaya kini mengunci seluruh pergerakan, membuatnya diam tak mampu bergerak bahkan berpikir untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Jimin menyeringai, bibirnya ia dekatkan pada telinga Yoongi lalu menjilat cupingnya lembut dan memberi gigitan ringan di sana. "Kau ragu aku adalah dominan sejati?" Suaranya yang biasanya cukup tinggi kini terdengar rendah, dalam dan mengerikan hingga yang di bawahnya mengigil. Hembusan napasnya bermain nakal di sela rambut Yoongi dan juga di atas kulit putih itu, menimbulkan satu desahan lolos tanpa permisi dari bibir yang di bawah.

"H–hentikan itu brengsek," desisan tidak tahan dari Yoongi dengan dorongan lemah tak terlihat seperti dorongan dikerahkannya. Ia melakukan beberapa gerakan kecil mencoba meminta kebebasan namun justru membuat tubuh itu makin rendah dan jatuh menimpanya seperti menakan seluruh beban pada dirinya. Mau mencoba menyerah begitu saja, ia tahu harga dirinya tetap harus nomor satu di atas apapun; meski nyatanya ia tidak keberatan langsung ditelanjangi begitu saja.

"Ucapanmu kasar," Jimin tertawa kecil, lalu satu tangannya ia angkat untuk mengelus wajah putih Yoongi. Bibir yang awalnya memberi jilatan ringan pada daun telinga Yoongi kini berpindah ke wajah itu dengan hembusan napas yang makin panas menyapu kulit. Yoongi mendesah lirih sekali lagi karena panas yang membuat ubun-ubunnya serasa akan meledak. "Apa itu berarti kau suka melakukan _rough sex_?" Kali ini suaranya sungguhan menggoda dan mematikan hingga Yoongi hanya mampu mendesis kesakitan dengan godaan berbahaya yang membuat seluruh sistim syarafnya berhenti bekerja.

Yoongi tidak menjawab; tentu saja. Ia sibuk meremas tanpa usaha baju Jimin dan memberi beberapa desahan tipis karena perlakuan luar biasa lembut dan memabukkan menyiram tubuhnya hingga ke tulang. Bahkan saat bajunya di lepas dan digunakan untuk mengikat tangannya di atas kepala, ia hanya mampu mendesis. Cara Jimin mengencangkan ikatannya benar-benar sesuatu mengerikan yang bahkan tidak meningglakan sedikitpun rasa sakit; membangkitkan seluruh nafsu hingga ubun-ubunnya kini mendidih.

"Aku akan membuat sesuatu berkesan untuk seks pertamaku," senyuman lembut dengan mata melengkung manis membuat Yoongi makin tersihir, otaknya mendadak seperti kembali pada _setting_ pabrik yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak banyak karena semuanya hilang begitu saja.

Dari senyuman itu Yoongi tahu, Jimin akan melakukan hal luar biasa _kasar_ dan _lembut_ dalam waktu bersamaan. Melakukan hal yang selalu hanya menjadi angannya setelah melihat film kotor atau mendengarkan lagu dengan lirik menjerumus. Ia percaya pernyataan bahwa sekarang akan menjadi seks pertama yang berkesan bukan hanya untuk Jimin, tapi juga untuk dirinya.

Jimin melakukannya, menggerakkan jarinya yang hangat untuk meulusuri kulit putih Yoongi dari dada hingga perut. Wajahnya menelusup pada leher Yoongi yang dijenjangkan memamerkan keindahan, juga membuat warna merah dari sesuatu menyenangkan di sisi lain tertutup bayangan leher yang dimiringkan. Tidak ada yang bisa Yoongi lakukan selain memekik dan mendesah seperti seseorang kehausan mencari kenikmatan lebih banyak lewat yang di atasnya; lewat gerakan mendominasi yang kuat hingga sisi submisifnya bangkit begitu saja.

Saat bibir Jimin makin turun ke dada dan tangannya tergelincir masuk tersesat ke dalam celana Yoongi, napas yang di bawah tercekat. Tertahan hingga ludahnya sulit sekali di telan. Tangan itu bergerak cerdas, melakukan gerakan seolah mencari titik terang—atau mungkin bukit tinggi untuk _mengamankan_ diri—dengan banyak godaan; hanya saja Yoongi tahu, tidak ada yang butuh titik aman kecuali dirinya yang butuh selamat dari godaan mematikan Jimin.

"Leh–lepas—uhh," Yoongi mengerang tidak tahan, merasa celananya begitu sesak dengan tangan nakal Jimin di dalamnya juga miliknya yang berontak minta kebebasan. Hanya saja permintaannya seolah bukan apa-apa, tidak ada yang mengindahkan permintaannya bahkan tangan Jimin yang sialan.

Tawa kecil lolos dari Jimin, ia mengagumi bagaimana dirinya menghasilkan banyak noda merah di kulit putih itu. Noda dari mulut di atas kulit leher dan dada ataupun dari sentuhan yang menghasilkan rona manis di wajah Yoongi yang merah menyala penuh gairah. Indah, sangat indah hingga bagian bawah Jimin bergetar berteriak minta dibebaskan. Tapi ia menahan diri, ia ingin bermain dengan _foreplay_ panjang hingga mereka berdua berkabut dan haus sampai tenggorokan sakit dan batuk darah karena terlalu mendamba tubuh masing-masing.

"Kau bedebah sialan—ugh," tidak ada yang bisa Yoongi lakukan selain memaki, tangannya diikat dan tubuhnya ditindih. Tubuh bagian bawahnya pun mendapat gelenyar berbahaya hingga semutan dan tak dapat bergerak karena tangan Jimin yang luar biasa cerdas di atas kulitnya. Bermain pintar dengan menyingkap turun celana dalam tanpa menurunkan celana bahan jins yang ia kenakan. Yoongi terkagum hingga suara desahannya bergetar penuh kenikmatan menyesakkan.

Jimin menggumam di atas kulit perut putih Yoongi, meracau tentang betapa indahnya Yoongi dan mendaratkan lidahnya tiap memberi satu pujian yang terus berputar antara cantik, manis, indah, dan memesona. Yoongi mati-matian menahan gejolak ingin meremas rambut itu; mencoba sesedikit mungkin membuang tenaga untuk hal sia-sia karena tangannya yang diikat kuat membuat sedikit perasaan sakit tiap bergerak terlalu ekstrim.

Saat jari Jimin akhirnya bergerak menarik lepas celana Yoongi, ia pun mendesah lega. Merasa terbebas dari ruangan sempit yang membuat miliknya terhimpit. Jimin bersiul lirih melihat bagaimana kaki putih mulus itu terlihat mengagumkan, menggoda bibirnya untuk bergerilya dan meninggalkan beberapa bekas seperti sebelumnya di atas kulit putih itu. Tanpa menunda, ia melakukannya, membuka lebar paha putih itu lalu menjilati bagian dalamnya dengan cara sensual. Tangannya bermain pada sisi yang tidak ia jamah dengan beberapa elusan hingga gelitikan pelan.

Yoongi mendesah; keras dan penuh gairah kasar yang mengerikan. Suaranya frustasi dan haus akan sentuhan, meminta lebih dan lagi semua yang mampu membuat napasnya putus-putus. Matanya yang sayu makin terlihat keruh karena kilatan nafsu yang begitu jelas di sana. Kotor namun menggairahkan, membahayakan seluruh sistem syarafnya yang makin lama makin lamban bekerja. Yoongi lemah karena hisapan tidak sopan dari Jimin di pahanya, juga beberapa jilatan tidak beradat di selangkangan hingga membuat miliknya terkena sengatan kuat dan mengeras lebih lagi.

Jimin menghentikan mulutnya, duduk dengan mata tajam menilai tubuh telanjang Yoongi dengan posisi seksi —tangan yang terangkat dan terikat di atas kepala dan kaki terbuka lebar menantang seluruh hormon dalam diri Jimin— saat badannya masih terbalut pakaian yang sama sejak melakukan gulingan di kasur meski beberapa garis kusut membuatnya terlihat berantakan. Dari situ Yoongi tahu seberapa besar Jimin mampu mendominasi, menyadari kekuatan penuh yang mutlak dari yang di atasnya.

"Kau seksi," Jimin berkomentar dengan tangan yang mendarat pada pinggul yang di bawah; jarinya dengan nakal mengelus sisi pantat yang bulat menggoda meski belum bisa dilihat dengan jelas sekarang—ya, _sekarang_ , karena sebentar lagi Jimin akan membuat pantat itu menghadapnya dengan garis merah karena tamparan ringan dari tangannya.

Yoongi memberi tatapan berani, menantang sosok Jimin bahkan melakukan hal mengejutkan dengan gerakan kaki yang membuat pantatnya lebih terlihat. Jimin mendesis dan terkagum sekaligus karena kekasihnya ternyata sangat pintar melakukan hal nakal yang menggairahkan. "Aku tahu," ia menjawabnya lantang, seolah menjawab pujian sederhana tentang dirinya yang pintar.

"Jawab aku," suara Jimin serak dan berat, memberi tahu pada Yoongi betapa kering tenggorokannya dan sangat haus dirinya. "Kau akan menungging sendiri atau aku membalikkan tubuhmu dengan _paksaan_?"

"Itu bukan pertanyaan," suara rendah Yoongi yang ternyata jauh lebih serak ditambah getaran di sana. Ia terkekeh seperti suara batuk yang berbahaya. "Itu perintah dengan ancaman," ujarnya yang kemudian membawa tawa datar meremehkan sosok Jimin. Ia membawa tubuhnya duduk, menghadap tepat di wajah Jimin dan mendaratkan satu kecupan ringan di atas bibir itu. Setelahnya ia membanting tubuhnya sendiri, membuat dirinya seperti tersungkur dan kemudian bergerak menggoda untuk membuat dirinya menungging.

Jimin tersenyum riang, ia tahu Yoongi memang sangat pintar dalam membuat _puas_. Tangannya sekarang bermain di bongkahan menggemaskan yang sangat ingin ia gigit, mengelusnya dan memainkan belahannya yang menggoda iman. Satu tangannya yang lain bermain di bawah, meremas dan memompa untuk memberikan rangsangan.

Yoongi sudah sepenuhnya terangsang dan Jimin tahu itu. Tapi ia belum puas, sesuatu yang panjang dan melelahkan dalam satu kali permainan adalah yang ia cari sekarang. Jadi ia berhenti bermain pada kenjatan Yoongi yang mulai berkedut siap menembakkan benihnya, mengecup pantat yang menggodanya habis-habisan dan lalu membiarkan jarinya yang bermain di belahan sesekali tergelincir tanpa benar-benar terperosok masuk ke sana.

Satu pekikan marah lolos dari Yoongi, memaki dan mengomentari berapa brengseknya sosok Jimin yang sibuk menggodanya tanpa melakukan hal menyenangkan sebaik dan sesegera mungkin.

Tapi bukan Jimin jika langsung mengalah begitu saja, ia justru terkekeh lirih dan kemudian melakukan hal lebih tidak beradat di atas kulit Yoongi. Meninggalkan beberapa bercak kemerahan di punggung yang lebih tua dan membuat desahan nyaring lolos tanpa sopan santun. Jimin tersenyum senang, tubuh putih Yoongi kini penuh dengan tanda kepemilikiannya dan rasanya begitu mengagumkan.

Perlahan ia membalik tubuh Yoongi, membuat sosok itu kembali berbaring dan menatapnya sepenuhnya. Senyuman meneduhkan kini terpasang apik di wajah Jimin, memberi kekuatan sederhana yang entah kenapa jadi begitu magis karena Yoongi jadi amat sangat berharap dapat membawa sosok itu masuk ke dalam dirinya cepat dan tepat. Ia pikir otak kotornya kali ini tidak melakukan hal salah karena bayangan Jimin di atas dan menekannya dalam adalah sesuatu yang sangat benar.

Jimin melepas pelan ikatan di tangan Yoongi, membisikkan bahwa meski _foreplay_ -nya sekasar daun arbei, ia akan melakukan seks dengan cara selembut beludu. Ia membawa tangan Yoongi yang sudah terbebas untuk memegang pundaknya, mengatakan untuk meremasnya jika saat mereka melakukan _nya_ ia merasa sakit atau apapun yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Setelah itu Jimin melepas kancing dan resleting celananya, membuat suara turunnya _zipper_ itu jadi begitu menggairahkan karena ia melakukannya perlahan-lahan. Ia tidak menurunkan celananya bersama dalaman, membuat miliknya yang sudah keras menubruk pelan kenjatan Yoongi dan menghasilkan lenguhan dari mereka berdua. Lalu Jimin mengocok miliknya, membuatnya lebih tegak lagi agar bisa memasuki yang di bawah dengan mudah.

"Ini akan menyakitkan," Jimin berbisik lirih saat miliknya sudah menggesek pelan di depan Yoongi, seolah mengetuk pintu dan mengucapkan salam.

Yoongi mendesis tipis, tangannya meremas bahu tegap Jimin dan setelah itu memberi tatapan memerintah minta segera dimasuki. Persetan dengan murah, Yoongi sungguhan berharap untuk mendapat Jimin di dalamnya dengan gerakan stabil ataupun berantakan dengan menekannya kuat-kuat seperti memberi gelenyar menyenangkan di seluruh tubuhnya.

Saat Jimin menekannya dalam, mendobrak paksa pintunya, juga menabrak keras titik dalamnya dalam sekali hentak, Yoongi berteriak nyaring karena kenikmatan berpadu dengan kesakitan. Tangannya mencakar bahu Jimin dan meninggalkan guratan cukup dalam di sana hingga yang dicakar meringis tipis menahan sakit.

"B–bergeraklah," suara lirih dan bergerat keluar dari bibir Yoongi, memerintah tubuh di atasnya bergerak, berpikir bahwa rasa sakit akan hilang tanpa perlu ia tunggu terlalu lama.

Jimin menurut, mulai menarik dirinya keluar lalu sekali lagi menekan dalam diri Yoongi hingga mereka mendesah bersamaan. Rasanya penuh dan sesak saat dimasuki; pun rasanya sempit dan terjepit saat memasuki.

Suara Yoongi makin lemah, tapi kenikmatan yang menyelimutinya membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk memekik dan berteriak nikmat. Remasan tangannya yang awalnya bisa melukai bahu Jimin kini melemah, bahkan untuk meremas lengan itu pun tidak menghasilkan apapun berarti. Gerakan Jimin yang tidak beraturan menambah rasa lelah Yoongi yang berlari mengejar orgasmenya, tangan Jimin bermain nakal di miliknya juga menghentak titik manisnya sengaja tidak berturut-turut. Menyebalkan namun justru membuat nafsunya makin terpancing tak terkendali.

"A–aku hampir—aaakh," belum sempat selesai dengan kalimatnya, satu tumbukan keras di titik manisnya hingga rasanya bagian bawahnya terbelah menjadi dua membuat semua kenikmatan putih yang ia kejar kini sampai, tubuhnya melengkung indah seperti busur mahal yang ditarik kuat untuk menembak anak panah.

Jimin mendesis kagum pada sesuatu sebersinar Yoongi ada di hadapannya, mengagumi bagaimana pemandangan yang ia lihat nampak menyilaukan. Ia lalu bergerak beberapa kali, kembali mengejar apa yang ia cari sejak tadi dan kemudian mendesah lirih sambil menekan miliknya makin dalam hingga cairannya memenuhi yang menyelimutinya, bahkan membuat beberapa menetes ke luar dari dalam. Ia lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sebelah Yoongi tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya, memeluk tubuh kurus yang sudah lemas bermandikan peluh kenikmatan.

"Lelah?" Jimin bertanya lembut, mengelus keringat yang membasahi dahi Yoongi untuk membersihkannya lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan panjang di sana. "Kau bisa istirahat, tubuhmu mungkin bisa pegal-pegal setelah ini."

Yoongi menjawab dengan anggukan dan gumaman, suaranya habis setelah berteriak memberi tahu kenikmatan yang diberikan Jimin beberapa menit lalu hingga sampai pada titik kenikmatan setelah orgasme. Matanya terpejam setelah itu dengan tubuh memeluk erat badan Jimin, membuat badannya seperti terselimuti dan tenggelam dalam badan kekar Jimin.

 **Fin.**

Karena dorongan sana sini, akhirnya aku memutuskan buat bikin sequel dengan full NC karena, yeah, aku engga ada ide lain selain NC ini. Ini plot yang aku sebut salah satu plot ending, aku ubah sedikit dan buat semacam ini karena mereka bilang "kak, itu M rated masa ga ada this and thatnya" jadi lahirlah ini. Terima kasih atas dorongan kuat yang bikin aku menyerah dan bikin ini dalam semalem. Megap megap sendiri macam orang bodoh di kamar kost lol.

Jadi karena aku udah buat sequel, tolong jangan lupa reviewnya ya :3


End file.
